Gato y medio
by ankapoar
Summary: Una tierna y solitaria chica se encuentra por cuestiones del destino un gato de curioso pelaje celeste a quien termina adoptando en su cómoda y humilde morada. ¿Qué secretos esconde este curioso animal? ¿Por qué se comporta de manera diferente a los demás gatos? Parece que todo lo que le dice lo entiende a la perfección... Pareja: GrimmNel
1. Kitty

**Buenas jóvenes, esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió cuando hice la imagen que ven de portada, tendrá yo creo que unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, espero sea de su agrado xD**

 **Pareja única: GrimmNel**

 **Serie: Bleach (pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama)**

 **Kitty**

Era una fría tarde de invierno, la lluvia caía con fuerza en la ciudad y el cielo totalmente oscurecido hacía que las cuatro de la tarde parecieran ya las seis, las calles estaban naturalmente desoladas, ni un alma se hacía presente, dentro de una de las cafeterías de barrio una chica aguardaba a que escampara un poco para poder seguir su rumbo a casa.

\- Señorita, ¿desea tomar un café caliente mientras aguarda?- Cuestionó el mesero.

\- No muchas gracias… Sabe, de hecho quisiera comprar pan, cinco para la semana por favor.

\- Por supuesto, en seguida.- Y muy amablemente aquel hombre cogió cinco de sus mejores y más frescos panes, los puso en una bolsa y se los dio. La mujer seguía observando las gotas caer en la ventana.

\- Aquí tiene, cinco de los mejores panes.

\- Muchas gracias.- Le sonrió. Acto seguido sacó su billetera para pagarle y él le recibió.- Bueno, al parecer ya ha escampado un poco, mejor me iré de una vez antes de que vuelva a empeorar.- Dicho esto se acomodó la bufanda que traía alrededor del cuello, se colocó la capota de su largo gabán beige, se puso de pies con sus botas negras de caucho y mientras que con una mano sostenía la bolsa con el pan en la otra cargaba su paraguas listo para abrirlo justo apenas tocara el suelo externo. El viento soplaba fuerte. Caminaba a paso apresurado, pero no lo suficiente como para ir a resbalar, debía ser cuidadosa sobre todo con los charcos en la acera.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los tantos peligrosos y oscuros callejones del camino una pelea salvaje se desataba, los botes de basura rodaban por el suelo, había un desastre por todo el lugar, y la razón de aquel caos: una pandilla de seis integrantes de gatos andaba en controversia pues se enfrentaban a uno solo quien en su hocico cargaba con el último trozo de pescado viejo y rancio entre sus dientes, todos estaban con frío, mojados y sobretodo hambrientos, estaban seguros de que si no lograban arrebatarle aquello de su boca entonces se lo comerían a él vivo. Aquel pobre animal estaba acorralado contra el muro, no tenía de otra, lanzó aquel trozo de comida al aire cosa que los distrajera de momento para poder salir corriendo y escapar, no es que fuese un cobarde pero por el estado en el que se encontraba no tenía de otra, las fuerzas le faltaban, y creía que las pocas energías le alcanzarían para correr quizá un par de calles más. Así lo hizo pero para su infortunio dos de esos gatos predijeron sus movimientos y lo siguieron, no lo dejarían irse tan fácilmente de allí, no sin antes haberle dado su merecido escarmiento. Brincaron botes, latas de gaseosa, cajas de cartón, el gato perseguido ya podía visualizar la salida del callejón, pero antes de que pudiese poner una pata fuera por detrás uno de sus enemigos alcanzó a aruñarle la pata trasera haciendo que este gruñera del dolor, pero no lo detuvo.

El viento seguía soplando con fuerza, aquella mujer debía caminar con el paraguas hacia adelante para que la lluvia no le golpeara el rostro, mientras llegaba a uno de los callejones pudo percibir ruidos fuertes viniendo de él, como que caían cosas al suelo seguido de los gruñidos de unos gatos, tuvo que frenar en seco cuando vio que uno de los animales que acababa de escuchar pasó por el lado de sus piernas ubicándose exactamente detrás de ella y observando a lo lejos, levantó la vista y pudo divisar a otro par, se veían bastante enojados, erizados y emitiendo gruñidos desafiantes. Pudo comprender finalmente que se trataba de una pelea y aquel minino tras de ella estaba pidiéndole que lo protegiera, así lo hizo.

-¡CHU CHU! – Dijo con fuerza al tiempo que les salpicaba agua de un charco con las botas, a lo cual los animales salieron corriendo despavoridos.- Hola amiguito, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño esos gatos malos?- La mujer se acurrucó al lado de aquel felino que se escondía tras ella, evidentemente estaba asustado, pero gracias a la herida que tenía en la pata y las pocas energías que le quedaban no pudo salir huyendo de ahí como quería para apartarse del lado de aquella fastidiosa humana, como cualquier gato callejero consideraba que para lo único que servían los humanos era para generar alimento, nada más.

\- Mírate, estás todo sucio y mojado…

\- _"Pues ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que estuviese radiante, seco y con olor a lavanda? Humanos tontos…"_ \- Dijo mentalmente pues era obvio que no podía hablar.

\- Ven, te llevaré a mi casa y te daré de comer porque pareces estar hambriento ¿cierto?- Un leve gruñido de tripas se escuchó provenir del estómago de aquel animal, lo cual confirmó las sospechas de la mujer.- Bien, entonces ¡vamos!- Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, el gato simplemente la miraba con gesto de desaprobación, pero si iba a darle de comer pues podría aprovechar y una vez estuviese satisfecho largarse de ese lugar. Ella lo cargó entre brazos como pudo y se lo llevó a casa.

Al llegar al edificio de apartamentos, la mujer tuvo que dejar en el suelo a su acompañante para buscar la llave y poder abrir la puerta, una vez dentro aquel gatito se dio a la tarea de explorar el lugar, aunque para él el sitio se veía inmenso se trataba solo de un pequeño aparta estudio, una cocina, un comedor con una mesa y dos sillas, la sala en la que había un único sofá de tres puestos, y más al fondo una puerta que conducía a la única habitación que había, el minino iba explorando y oliendo todo con minucioso detalle.

-¿Te gusta? Es mi pequeña pero cómoda morada.

\- _"Tsk, qué más da si me gusta o no, quiero ya la comida que me prometiste humana, ¡obedece!"_

 _-_ MAU, MAU, MAU.- Era lo que podía escuchar la mujer.

\- Mira que tierno te ves.- Sin percatarse, el animal tenía las pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad, lo cual hacia verse más adorable de lo que ya era.- Espera me quito esto…- Dijo mientras se retiraba el gran chaleco, la bufanda, las botas húmedas, y las dejaba escurriendo en alguna parte de la cocina. Luego se agarró el cabello con un caucho en una coleta alta.- Primero que nada debes irte a bañar…

\- _¿QUÉ? ¿A BAÑAR? ¿Acaso no ves que ya estoy lo suficientemente mojado?-_ Aquella mujer se iba acercando lentamente para agarrarlo, pero él no lo iba a permitir, salió corriendo despavorido y se metió bajo el sofá, claramente ella no podía alcanzarlo estando allí.

\- Veeen gatito gatitooo, si no sales no te podré dar de comeeer.

 _\- "JA, que truco ni más viejo, no me creas tan ingenuo humana…"-_ No tenía pensado salir de su escondite ni de riesgo.- _"En algún momento se cansará y se irá a dormir y cuando eso suceda yo mismo me alimentaré y saldré de este apestoso lugar…"_

\- Bueno, de acuerdo, tu ganas…- Fue hasta la cocina, sacó una lata de atún fresco, lo sirvió en un plato y lo colocó en el suelo.- Acá te dejo para que comas.- Y la chica se retiró. Apenas puso ese atún el olor llegó directamente a narices del felino, despertando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, empezó a saborearse la boca con la lengua, ansioso por acabar con esa hambre que le estaba carcomiendo las tripas desde dentro.

\- _"Maldición, mira ese jugoso y fresco atún… NO NO NO, debes controlarte, es solo un truco viejo para poder atraparme… Pero mira que delicioso se ve…"-_ Estaba en disputa consigo mismo hasta que finalmente se decidió y salió del escondite para comer. Justo iba a dar el primer bocado cuando vio que el plato se alejó de él, más y más.

\- ¡AJA! Te tengo.- Dijo triunfante la mujer con el animal en manos.

\- _"¿Qué demonios? Pero ¿De dónde salió?"-_ La mujer se había recostado sobre el sofá sigilosamente sin que el gatito se diera cuenta, para que cuando saliera por la comida pudiese agarrarlo desde arriba.

\- Bien travieso, ahora si vamos a bañarte…

\- _"¡NOOOOOOO MI COMIDAAA!"-_ Sobre el hombro de la humana podía observar de a poco alejarse de su festín. Llegaron finalmente al pequeño baño, la chica puso un balde en medio de la ducha que fue llenando poco a poco con agua caliente, obviamente cerró la puerta para que no se pudiese escapar.

\- ¡Listo! Tu baño está preparado. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Burbujas de jabón con olor a rosas o con olor a manzanilla?

\- _"Ni lo creas, yo ni loco me meto ahí, tendrás que pasar primero sobre mi frío y fétido cadáver. ¿Rosas? ¿Manzanilla? ¿Es que acaso piensas que soy una jodida hembra o algo por el estilo?"_

\- Mmmmm, bien, elijamos la manzanilla.- Se respondió a sí misma y fue vertiendo el producto en el agua del balde.- Ahora vamos a meterte…

\- _"No respondo si te acercas humana y no digas que no te lo advertí"-_ La mujer iba a tomarlo en sus manos cuando este, instintivamente le mandó un zarpazo, que logró hacerle una pequeña pero visible herida.

\- ¡Haaay! ¡OYE! Eso dolió…- Dijo mientras se acariciaba la mano.

\- _"Te lo dije, necesitarás más que eso para meterme ahí"_

\- Entonces… con que así serán las cosas…- Ella había cambiado su semblante a uno tenso y escalofriante, buscó en uno de los cajones y se puso un par de guantes gruesos de caucho, ya no estaba de rodillas, ahora se encontraba de pies.

\- _"Ehhh ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?"-_ Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo que los pelos de la espalda se le erizaran. La chica se le abalanzó encima para agarrarlo pero el minino con todas sus fuerzas trató de soltarse, hasta que finalmente logró agarrarlo de la parte de atrás de su cuello, dejándolo inmóvil.

\- Bien, no quería llegar a estos extremos pequeño, pero no me dejaste de otra.- Como en cámara lenta, el animal veía acercarse poco a poco al balde espumoso, intentaba soltarse del agarre pero le era imposible.

\- _"NO NO, ESPERA, podemos negociarlo, tratarlo como animal y humano civilizados, si quieres te compro la curita para la mano pero… NOOOOO"-_ ¡Plush! Un sonoro chapuzón retumbó por todo el baño.

\- Me lo agradecerás luego, estoy segura, además recuerda que después de esto viene la recompensa…- Iba masajeando cada rincón del cuerpo del animalito, detrás de las orejas, la naricita, las almohadillas de cada patita, la cola, el resignado gato simplemente se quedó quieto, haciendo mala cara, pero ya no tenía de otra.

\- _"Ya verás humana, esta me las cobraré después…"_

Habiendo finalizado con el baño, le pasó una toalla por encima y el secador de cabello que ella tenía, con la espesa mugre que antes había sobre su pelaje no pudo contemplar sino hasta ahora el verdadero color del gatito, era blanco, totalmente blanco, sin una sola manchita, pero su pelaje tenía la particularidad de que a la luz se veía como si tuviese visos de color celeste, bueno, al parecer no era completamente blanco sino más bien de un tono azul pero muy muy claro, y no podía ignorar sus grandes y rasgados ojos azules delineados, como si se hubiese aplicado delineador negro.

-Pero mira que lindo te ves, ¿no prefieres estar así aseado y bien presentado?

\- _"Pff, a mí no me importa cómo me vea, humana ilusa. Más bien dame mi comida que ya bastante soporté hasta ahora_ "

\- ¿Tendrás algún nombre?

\- _"Mi nombre no te importa, y ya me estás haciendo enojar, ¡QUIERO MI COMIDA YA!"_

\- Te llamarás…- Miró para todos lados del baño buscando algo que la inspirase, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con su cepillo de dientes en forma de Hello Kitty.- ¡YA SÉ! Te llamarás Kitty.

\- _"¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese? Ni siquiera es nombre de macho, no refleja lo masculino que soy. ¡Y quita esa cara de tonta que me dan ganas de aruñártela!_

\- MAU MAU MAU MAU.- Era lo que la mujer podía escuchar.

\- Aaaaw, sabía que te gustaría, bueno ahora si puedes ir a comer…- Abrió la puerta del baño.

\- _"¡Al fin! Hasta que te decidiste hacer algo inteligente."-_ Salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el plato con atún, se lo devoró completo en menos de cinco minutos.

\- Mira, acá tienes leche por si quieres.- Le acercó otro plato repleto del oasis blanco.

 _\- "Hey, tú si sabes lo que le gusta a un felino. Bueno, a excepción del baño y los nombres cursis."-_ Finalmente quedó satisfecho.- _"Bueno, ahora sí, es tiempo de largarme de aquí…"-_ Se acercó a una de las ventanas y con la pata empezó a aruñarla, indicándole a la mujer que quería salir de ahí.

\- ¿Ya te vas? Creí que ibas a hacerme más compañía…

 _\- "No fastidies humana, si quieres compañía consíguete un perro faldero, o yo que sé, a mí me gusta la libertad…"_

\- Pero bueno, si así lo quieres…- Se dirigió hasta donde estaba y abrió la ventana, tenía planeado bajar por las escaleras de emergencias, esas que se usan en caso de incendio, pero una vez asomó la cabeza fuera sintió una fuerte y húmeda ventisca que le golpeó el rostro, la tormenta aún seguía.

\- _"Tsk, demonios…"-_ Retrocedió un paso atrás.

\- Bueno… si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche, y te vas en la mañana cuando la tormenta haya cesado.

\- _"Carajo… bueno al parecer no tengo de otra."-_ Dijo con resignación.- " _Muy bien humana, escucha con atención, a mí me gustan los lugares amplios y calientes, las cobijas de lana, exclusivamente lana porque otro material me hace dar alergia, espero que dejes durante la noche un plato con agua porque me da mucha sed…"_

\- Awww mira…- Lo alzó del suelo.- Tienes una patita herida Kitty.- Dijo mostrándole un pronunciado puchero en señal de lástima.

\- _"AJA ¿Y? ¿Qué con eso? Los gatos de calle nos hacemos heridas todo el tiempo, es normal. ¡Y MI NOMBRE NO ES KITTY!""_

\- Pero no te preocupes, mamá tiene la solución.

\- _"¿Mamá? ¿Te acabas de decir a ti misma mamá? ¿Es que acaso tienes problemas de doble personalidad y a veces te crees gato o qué coño?"_ Se lo llevó hasta la habitación y lo dejó sobre la cama mientras ella iba a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.- _"¡Exacto! Precisamente a esto me refería humana, una amplia y cómoda cama solamente para mi"-_ Se fue enrollando sobre sí mismo para acomodarse.

\- Aquí está…- Se sentó al lado del gato.- Ahora vamos a curarte esa patita.

\- _"¿Qué parte de "no fastidies, estoy bien y quiero dormir" no entendiste? ¿Por qué tengo que repetírtelo todo?"_

\- Vamos Kitty, te prometo que no va a doler…

\- _"A quien le va a doler algo es a ti si no dejas de moles…adskadadj…"_

\- ¿Quién es uno gatito lindo? ¿Quién?- Le decía mientras rascaba por detrás de sus orejas.

\- _"Oh si, si, que bien se siente… Más arriba humana, a la derecha, ahora la otra oreja…"-_ Y cuando finalmente se había desenrollado pudo agarrarle la pata herida y vendarla.

\- ¡Listo! Fue rápido.

\- _"¿Qué? ¿Rápido qué? Oooh"_ \- Se vio el vendaje y comenzó a olerlo y lamerlo.

\- No te lo vayas a quitar, eh. Es para que se te cure rápido la linda patita.

\- _"Si, si, como sea. Date la vuelta más bien que me voy a dar un baño, este olor a manzanilla del asco me tiene mareado…"-_ La chica fue a guardar el botiquín, para cuando dio vuelta su acompañante lamía sus… partes íntimas.

\- Oye que sucio, ¿Qué no puedes hacer eso en otro lado?

\- _"¿Qué me miras humana? ¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves? ¿Te gusta irrumpir en la privacidad de los demás?"_

\- Y esa es mi cama, así que no puedes dormir encima de ella.- Lo tomó en sus manos para dejarlo en el suelo.

\- _"Pues te recuerdo que quien me trajo aquí fuiste tú, así que se hace lo que yo diga"-_ De un brinco volvió a la cama.

\- Kitty, no seas desobediente.

\- _"Mujer, lamento decirte que no acostumbro a obedecer humanos, así que tu verás donde duermes, yo ya me quedo aquí"-_ Se volvió a acomodar en la misma posición.

\- Ash, está bien, puedes quedarte ahí, solo espero que no me vayas a llenar de pelos la cama.

\- _"Si, si, lo que digas. Ahora vete y déjame dormir…"-_ La chica comenzó a desvestirse para colocarse la pijama.- _"Agh, por Neko-sama, al menos avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso por favor…"-_ Se cubrió los ojos con las manitas. La chica, lista para meterse en la cama quitó las cobijas, se acomodó y volvió a arroparse.

\- _"¿Y dónde esperas que yo duerma? ¿Sobre tu trasero?"-_ No hubo respuesta por parte de la humana.- _"Okay, me acostaré donde me plazca entonces."-_ Efectivamente se acomodó en las caderas de la joven que se encontraba acostada de medio lado.- _"Este parece ser un sitio acogedor… tal vez me quede un par de días más…"-_ Y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 **Bueno, acá termina la primera parte. Nos veremos luego! ;)**


	2. Escape

**Hola holaa muchachos! Al fin llego con una nueva actualización para este tierno y gatuno fict xD**

 **Bordebergia:** Hola! chica... chico? Gracias por tu review, y si, el rebelde gatito se irá acostumbrando a los mimos de Nell xD

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** ¡Hola hermosa! Gracias por tu review :3 Seguí leyendo a ver qué continua pasando... :V

 **Aika Yami:** Gracias por tu review linda, y por supuesto que acá sigo con la historia, solo que es difícil tener que escribir dos historias al tiempo xD

 **aly36:** Gracias por tu review! Y claro, acá continuo con la historia, tarde, pero continuo xP Es que como estoy redactando otra al tiempo me queda difícil pero no te preocupes que no la abandonaré :D

 **anime love:** Gracias por tu comentario :3 Que bueno que te haya gustado y claramente para saber más hay que seguir leyendo xD

 **Dexter31:** Gracias por tu review, linda... o lindo? jajaja bueno acá te traigo el siguiente cap y espero que os guste :3

 **No siendo más queridos lectores, ¡disfruten del capítulo! (n.n)/**

* * *

El escape

La mañana soleada dejaba colar los rayos de luz por entre las cortinas, eran las escasas ocho y media de la mañana y cierta peli verde seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

- _"Oye… Humana… Despierta… Quiero mi comida…"_ \- Le decía cierto felino de pelaje celeste, con la patita de daba suaves golpes en la frente pero ella no reaccionaba.- _"¡DESPIERTAAA!"_ \- No obtenía respuesta.- _"Bueno, si así quieres las cosas…"_ \- Levantó su manita lo más alto que pudo pero esta vez sacó las garras dispuesto a aruñar la cara de la jovencita. Antes de que pudiese cometer el acto la chica cambió de posición aplastando al pobre felino con su brazo.- _"Aaaaah, pero qué cojones…"_ \- Por simple reflejo el animalito no tuvo más opción que morderle el brazo pues con el peso le estaba cortando la respiración.

\- ¡AAAAAUCH!- Gritó la por fin despierta mujer.- ¡Kitty! Que brusco eres… ¡Mira como me déjate el brazo…!- Decía mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada y con una lagrimita asomándose por su ojo derecho.

\- _"¿Y yo qué? ¿Es que acaso soy de palo y no siento nada?"_ \- Dijo reclamándole que le haya aplastado con el brazo.

\- Gato malo.

\- _"Eso no es novedad humana. Bueno, ahora quiero mi desayuno."_

\- Mau, mau, mau, mau…

\- Si, si, ya te doy de comer… Pero pudiste habérmelo dicho sin necesidad de morderme…

\- _"¡Por fin entiendes algo de lo que te digo! Ya vamos progresando…"_ \- La chica se levantó de la cama y fue a prepararse su desayuno, mientras hervía el agua para el café servía en un plato pequeño otra lata de atún.

\- Vas a acabar con todo el atún Kitty…- Y se lo sirvió en el suelo.

\- _"Pues, ese no es mi problema, tú fuiste quien me trajo acá…"_ \- Y comenzó a comer.

\- Lo bueno es que hoy es sábado, día de descanso.- Dijo sonriente.- Mas tarde van a venir unas amigas a visitarme, les dará mucho gusto conocerte.

\- _"No me interesa conocer más estúpidos humanos, desde que no se metan conmigo no hay problema…"_

\- Bueno, me iré a bañar.- Dijo una vez finalizado su desayuno la mujer.

\- _"Yo también…"_ \- Comenzó a acicalarse el cuerpo con la lengua. La verdad era que para ser una humana un tanto torpe e infantil le agradaba la idea de que lo cuidara, es decir, no es que estuviese acostumbrado a los mimos pero por lo menos agradecía tener un lugar cómodo y caliente donde dormir y también donde comer alimentos frescos. El resto de la mañana se la pasó acostado sobre uno de los sofás, aún se sentía cansado por lo acontecido el día anterior.

\- "TIN TUN"- Sonó el timbre del departamento.

\- ¡Deben ser mis amigas!- La peli verde fue contenta a abrirles la puerta.- ¡Hola Orihime! ¡Hola Rangiku!

\- Hola Nell-chan.- Contestó la peli naranja.

\- Hola amiga.- Contestó la rubia.

\- Sigan, sigan por favor.

\- Nell ni te imaginas lo que le pasó a Orihime mientras veníamos.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Rangiku-chan, deja de burlarte…

\- Jajajajaja, espera, es que ella tiene que saber esto. Íbamos cruzando la calle, en la esquina donde queda la panadería y adivina quién iba saliendo de ahí…

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¡Uryu Ishida! Y Orihime casi se choca frente a frente con él, es decir, casi que se dan un beso, fue un momento épico, ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates, fue genial.

\- Jajajajaja, ya me imagino. ¿No piensas declararte nunca con Uryu Hime-chan?

\- Este… No, es que, es que me da pena, además… ¿Qué tal si yo no le gusto…?

\- Por favor… Mírate, eres hermosa, inteligente, dulce, atenta… ¡Todo lo que un hombre puede desear!

\- No exageres Rangiku-san.

\- Es la pura verdad.

\- Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen…- La peli naranja volteó su vista hacia la sala.- AAAAWWWW NEEEEL-CHAN

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Tienes un gatitooo.- Se fue hasta el sillón donde el felino dormía plácidamente, sin haberse percatado aún de la presencia de las nuevas.- No nos habías dicho que habías adoptado uno…

\- Ahhh sí, es que ayer lo recogí de la calle, en la tarde.

\- Hola amiguito ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo la naranja mientras alzaba al gatito en sus manos y este apenas se despertaba tratando de razonar lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- _"Ah? Qué? Genial, más humanas huecas…"_ \- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras con sus grandes orbes celestes miraba con molestia a la mujer que lo cargaba.

\- Déjame ver.- Dijo la rubia.- ¡Está divino!- Se lo quitó de las manos a la otra y lo estrujó en un fuerte abrazo.- ¿Me lo puedo quedar Nell?

\- _"¡A-Auxilio!"_ \- Decía el pobre animal casi sin aire.

\- GRRRR MAAAAAAUUUU.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeñito? ¿No te gustan los abrazos?

\- Grrrr…-Seguía gruñendo.

\- Claro que si te gustan los abrazos pequeño travieso…- La mujer venía vestida con una chaqueta larga de la cual se deshizo apenas entró así que ahora estaba únicamente en blusa, la cual tenía los primeros botones desabrochados dejando parte de sus grandes atributos a la vista.

\- Rangiku-chan, no creo que al gatito le guste que lo apretujen…- Decía la inocente peli naranja.

\- Claaro que shi le gushta al pechocho… ¿Cómo se llama?

\- _"Me llamo Grim…"_

\- Se llama Kitty.- Respondió sonriente la peli verde.

\- _"¡Que ese no es mi jodido nombre!"_

\- Kitty, al pechocho Kitty…

\- _"Maldición… ¿Ahora qué hago para quitarme a estas locas de encima?"_

\- Ven para acá ternurita.- Y lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez no tan fuerte, posicionando el rostro del felino entre sus senos.

\- _"Mmmmm, esto está cómodo…"_ \- Comenzó a ronronear.

\- Mira, ya se acostumbró. Que hermoso gatito tienes Nell.

\- Eeeh, bueno, eso sí que está raro, se acostumbró rápido a ti Ran…

\- Es como un bebé.- Exclamó la peli naranja.

\- Pero, con todo el frío que ha estado haciendo estos días ¿No le has conseguido ropita?

\- No, pues hasta ayer lo encontré así que…

\- NADA, ahora mismo saldremos las tres a buscarle ropa a Kitty.

\- _"¿Ropa? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Comida?"_

\- ¡Siii!

\- Chicas la verdad no creo que le guste…

\- Nada de peros, acá cerca hay una tienda de mascotas así que iremos.- A toda prisa salieron las tres chicas del departamento dejando nuevamente al felino solo.

\- _"Al fin se fueron…"_ \- Se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá para continuar con su siesta. Intentaba poder concebir el sueño pues las últimas noches había tenido ciertas pesadillas, que más que pesadillas parecían ser recuerdos, solo lograba capturar imágenes de algunos momentos, demasiado borrosas como para poder darles un sentido lógico o poder conectarlas entre sí, entre las más vívidas estaban una luna menguante con cielo oscuro, luego una luz muy intensa que hacía brillar todo a su alrededor, y después de eso nada más, con esa poca información no podía siquiera darse una mínima idea de lo que le querían decirle sus sueños.

Al cabo de un rato las tres amigas regresaron al departamento después de haber ido a almorzar y de haber pasado por la tienda de mascotas.

-Kitty, Kitty… ¿Dónde estás hermosura?- Le llamaba la rubia.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Antes de irnos estaba en el sofá…

\- Lo debiste haber asustado Ran…

\- Claro que no Orihime, a él le gusta que lo abrace.

\- Quizás está en el baño.- Dijo la peli verde.

\- Iré a buscarlo.- Así lo hizo la rubia hasta entrar al pequeño baño de ese lugar.- ¡KITTY! Aquí estabas gatito travieso…

\- _"¿Eeeeh? ¿Es en serio? ¿Ni siquiera puedo hacer mis necesidades tranquilo?"_ \- Decía mientras estaba sentado sobre la caja de arena.

\- Bueno, esperaré a _que_ termines entonces.- La sonriente mujer se quedó ahí, de pies, observando lo que el gatito hacía.

\- _"¡JODER! NO PUEDO CAGAR SI ME ESTÁS MIRANDO, ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!"_

\- MAU, MAU, MAU.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? Qué bueno, porque tenemos una sorpresa para ti…- Cogió al felino en manos y lo llevó consigo.

\- _"¡Ni siquiera empecé!"_

\- Mira Kitty…- Estaban las otras dos mujeres sentadas en el piso de la sala, como en círculo, esperando a que ellos dos llegaran.

\- _"¡Q-Qué es todo esto! ¿Es parte de un ritual satánico? ¿Me van a usar de sacrificio?"_

\- ¡Mira lo que te compramos!- Decía feliz la peli naranja mostrándole que en sus manos sostenía un pequeño trajecito rosa con estampados de flores y encajes.

- _"¿Qué carajos se supone que es eso?"_

\- Son tus nuevos vestiditos de invierno, mira, te compramos como unos veinte…

\- ¿Veinte? ¿Por qué tantos?- Cuestionó la de verde.

\- Porque Orihime y yo no nos poníamos de acuerdo, entonces cada una trajo los que les gustó más.- La peli verde no se había percatado de eso pues ella estaba ocupada mirando otras cosas en la tienda.

\- Empecemos a ver cómo te queda este…- Dijo la rubia acomodando al animalito entre sus piernas para ponerle el traje.

\- _"No, no, ni creas que me voy a dejar poner esa cosa…"_

\- ¡Primero la cabecita!- Con un rápido y fuerte movimiento logró meterle la cabeza dentro del vestido, el felino se resistía pero finalmente pudo agarrarle las patitas para metérselas entre las mangas.- LISTO, mira qué lindo quedaste…

\- AWWWW…- Exclamaron las tres muchachas al verlo, era un vestido evidentemente para gata, y la mujer le colocó un moñito rojo sobre una de las orejitas.

\- Mira, parece Hello Kitty… jajajajaja

\- _"¿Cuántas veces debo repetir…? ¡QUE NO SOY UNA JODIDA HEMBRA!"_ \- Se le estaba erizando el pelaje.

\- Ya sé, tomémosle una foto con cada traje.- Dijo la naranja.

\- Siii, que buena idea, y abramos una cuenta en instagram, de seguro tendrá muchos seguidores.- Añadió la rubia.

\- Je je je este… Chicas… No creo que sea buena idea que…

\- ¡Ahora pongámosle este de marinerito!- Refiriéndose a un peculiar disfraz con sombrerito incluido.

\- ¡Siiiii!- La rubia lo volvió a agarrar y como era difícil retirarle el vestido lo hizo con un tanto de brusquedad.

\- _"¡AUCH! ¡Estúpida, mi oreja, idiota!"_ \- Y tan rápido como le sacó el vestido así mismo le puso el de marinero.

\- Awwww, y con su gorrito se ve más tierno aún…- Al gatito se le estaba empezando a brotar la vena en la sien.

\- Este… chicas…

\- ¡Ahora yo! Quiero ponerle este de Drácula.

\- No Hime-chan, primero le pondremos este de hada.

\- Nooo, el de Drácula, tú ya le pusiste dos trajes de los tuyos… Ahora es mi turno.

\- Pues no es mi culpa que hayas elegido el de marinero, ahora me toca a mí.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero el de Drácula!- La peli naranja cogió al gato y empezó a quitarle el traje de marinero.

\- ¡Que no! Primero será el de hada.- La rubia se lo rapó de las manos e imitando el mismo gesto empezó a quitarle el traje.

\- Chicas…- Decía preocupada la de verde.

\- ¡No seas envidiosa Rangiku! Déjame ponerle el mío.- Volvió a agarrar al gatito pero la rubia se lo impidió quedando ella halándolo de las patas traseras y su amiga de las delanteras.

\- ¡Que no! Primero le pondremos este.- Lo haló para su lado.

\- ¡NO! Primero el mío.- También lo haló para su lado.

\- Chicas…

\- ¡DRÁCULA!

\- ¡HADA!

\- ¡DRÁ-CU-LA!

\- ¡HA-DA!

\- ¡CHICAS!

\- _"¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO!"_ GRRRR ÑAAAAU- El animalito gruñó con todas sus fuerzas, parecía el sonido que hacía un demonio de Tasmania, ambas chicas se asustaron y lo soltaron al tiempo dejándolo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Kitty, espera!- Decía la peli verde asustada. El gato en cuanto tocó suelo se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y salió por una de las ventanas que estaba semi abierta, escapando así por las escaleras de emergencia que llevaban a la calle.- ¡Si ven lo que provocan!

\- Ay, discúlpanos Nell-chan es que…

\- Nada, ustedes se van ya de acá y se llevan sus trajes.

\- P-Pero Nell…

\- AHORA.- Vaya… nunca antes la habían visto tan enojada.- Muchas gracias por venir pero ya es tarde y es hora de que se vayan, tomen su bolsa…- Dijo mientras les daba el paquete con los vestiditos en mano.- Y bye, bye.- Las iba empujando por la espalda hasta la puerta.- Que tengan buena noche.- Y ¡pum! Sonó el fuerte portazo.

\- Wow, sí que está enojada…- Dijo la rubia.

\- Creo que deberíamos disculparnos…

\- Naaah, ya se le pasará. Pero creo que le quedaron mejor mis trajes.

\- Si sólo le pusiste de los tuyos…

\- Aja, aja.

\- Igual en todo caso no creo que Nell-chan nos reciba estos trajecitos.

\- Tocará donarlos…

\- O… ¡podemos conseguir una gatito para las dos!

\- ¡WIIII! Si, que genial idea Hime, pero de seguro los míos le quedarán mejor…

\- ¡Que no, van a ser los míos…! – Discutían mientras caminaban escaleras abajo.

Mientras tanto dentro del departamento…

\- ¡Kitty! ¡Kitty!- Llamaba la peli verde por la ventana.- ¡Kitty! Veeen gatito gatito… Esas mujeres malas ya se fueron…- Pero no parecía obtener respuesta.- Agh, parece que no está por aquí… ¿Y qué tal si se pierde? ¿O qué tal si le pasa algo malo? No quiero ni imaginármelo, pobrecito, él allá solo en la fría y lluviosa noche… Tengo que ir a buscarlo.- Rápidamente fue hasta su habitación, se colocó unas botas y un chaleco bien abrigado y salió por las escaleras de emergencias, seguía llamando al gatito a ver si lograba escucharla.- ¡Kitty!- Subió hasta la sotea del edificio pero ahí tampoco se encontraba, optó por bajar nuevamente las escaleras y buscarlo en el callejón.- Veeeen gatito, gatito…

\- _"Tch, no jodas mujer, ni de loco vuelvo a esa casa tuya llena de dementes…"_ \- El peludo animal se encontraba observando a la mujer desde la sotea del edificio contiguo, de alguna manera logró saltar hasta allá, estaba tranquilo lamiéndose una de sus patitas y acicalándose pero luego se iría definitivamente de aquel lugar.

\- Kitty… ¿Dónde estás…?- Dijo ahora con un tono más leve y triste, seguía andando hacia la oscura y solitaria calle.

\- Una jovencita tan bella no debería estar sola en la calle, a estas horas…- De las sombras se apareció un tipejo encapuchado, llevaba un gabán largo negro y por su actitud parecía no tener muy buenas intenciones.

\- ¿Q-Quien es usted?

\- Aah, muy pronto podremos conocernos mejor…- Con un rápido movimiento de su mano logó agarrar a la mujer por el brazo de manera brusca.

\- ¡OIGA! ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Suélteme!

\- Ven muñequita, vamos a divertirnos un poco…- Ahora con la otra mano la agarró fuertemente del cabello, dando tirones para llevársela consigo dentro del callejón.

\- ¡SUELTEME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME…!

\- Shhh, cállate…- Le tapó la boca con una mano.- No querrás despertar a los vecinos preciosa.- La peli verde hacía movimientos de un lado a otro para tratar de liberarse del agarre de aquel tipo, pero eran inútiles pues él le doblaba en fuerza.

\- MMMMMMM…- Era lo único que su boca podía articular.

\- No hay tiempo que perder linda…- Estuvo a punto de quitarle la chaqueta cuando ¡PUM! Un estruendoso golpe sonó entre los botes de basura metálicos dentro del callejón, ambos se sobresaltaron.

\- ¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?- Gritó asustado el hombre. Inmediatamente desde las sombras apareció una pequeña figura felina.- Ña, sólo era un estúpido gato. Fuera de aquí estúpido animal…

\- _"¡El único animal aquí eres tú!"_ GRRRRRÑAAAU…- Soltó un gruñido de terror, casi parecía el de un tigre, inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el hombre arañándole toda la cara, lógicamente el tipo soltó a la mujer mientras trataba de quitarse al gato de encima, rápidamente la mujer buscó en el suelo algo que le sirviera de defensa, encontró una botella de vino vacía y se la reventó en la cabeza.- ¡CRASH!- Y el tipo calló inconsciente al suelo.

\- ¡KITTY, VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ, RÁPIDO!- Sin que el felino tuviese tiempo de responder a eso la mujer ya lo cargaba entre sus brazos, subió por las escaleras de emergencia tan rápido como pudo, entró a su departamento por la ventana y cerró.- Dios, eso… eso estuvo muy, muy…- Casi no podía pronunciar palabra de los nervios y la adrenalina.- ¿Estás bien Kitty? ¿Te hizo daño ese hombre?

- _"Ñaaa, ¿es en serio? Quien debería estar preguntando eso soy yo…"_ MAU…

\- ¡Hay que bueno! ¡GRACIAS KITTY! Me salvaste la vida, y quien sabe de qué otras cosas horrendas más… ¡Gracias!

\- _"Pfff, no te creas tan importante… solo fue que…"_ \- No terminó de hablar cuando la mujer lo agarró entre sus brazos y le daba un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, pero no tanto como para llegar a lastimarlo.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias…- Lo apretujaba contra sus muy cómodas bubis ya que tenía abierta la chaqueta por culpa del atacante.

\- _"Eeeeeh, si, si, de nada…"_ \- Por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien entre el cálido abrazo de la chica, le costaba admitir que le gustaba ya que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico con humanos pero esta mujer era tan… amigable y quizás ¿amorosa también? Que algo dentro de él le inspiraba confianza y en cierto modo cariño.- _"Bueno, ya, ya, suéltame, solo lo hice porque me diste de comer, ahora estamos a mano…"_

\- Sabes, yo también te compré algo de la tienda de mascotas.

\- _"¿QUÉ? Oh no, no, no, yo no voy a ponerme más trajes ridículos de nuevo, ni lo pienses…"_

\- Mira…- Dijo la chica mientras en su mano sostenía un objeto totalmente desconocido para él.

\- _"What? Y eso ¿qué es?"_

\- Ven pequeñito, vamos a cepillarte el pelaje…

\- _"¿Cepillar? ¿De qué estás hablando mujer?"_ \- Se acercó al felino para acicalarlo pero este retrocedió desconfiado.

\- Ven, no te preocupes, no te haré daño…- Ella fue acercando lentamente el cepillo de cerdas suaves y el felino cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza esperando lo peor pero…

- _"Oooooh, oh si, mmmm, detrás de la oreja… oh si, a eso me refería"_ \- Y se doblegó totalmente ante las caricias del extraño objeto, tanto que se recostó boca arriba dejando su pancita a la vista.

\- Vamos a cepillar por acá también.- Le pasó el cepillo por la barriguita.

\- _"Aaaah, por Neko-sama, esto es el paraíso…"_ \- Se estiraba con cada pasada del cepillo sobre su cuerpo.

\- Ves que sí te gustó.

\- _"Tu solo encárgate de seguir haciendo eso humana…"_ \- Le ordenó.

\- Pero, también te tengo un juguete.

\- _"¿Ah? ¿Por qué te detuviste? No te ordené que te detuvieras..."_ \- La mujer buscaba algo dentro de una bolsa.

\- Aquí está… ¿Quieres jugar gatito?- De sus manos colgaba una redonda bola de estambre, y cada que la agitaba de un lado a otro sonaban cascabeles dentro.

- _"¿Pelotas? Esas son para perros, yo no necesito de…"_

\- ¡Ve por ella!- Dijo la chica lanzando el objeto al suelo.

\- _"¡Es mía, es mía!"_ \- Al emocionado gatito se le dilataron las pupilas y fue a perseguir aquella bola, jugaba con ella de un lado a otro, persiguiéndola, mordiéndola, así duró unos quince minutos seguidos hasta terminar agotado, la mujer se percató de ello y le sirvió un plato con agua y otro con el atún que tanto le gustaba.

\- Mira Kitty, acá tienes tu comida, debes estar agotado.- Expresó sonriente.

\- _"Bien mujer, tu sí sabes lo que le gusta a un felino, espero que sigas así de obediente…"_

\- ¿Te gustaría quedarte un tiempo más?

\- Mau…

\- ¡Qué bueno! Si te parece mañana mismo iremos a hacerte una placa con tu nombre para que no te vuelvas a perder como casi sucede hoy.

\- _"No me perdí mujer, estaba huyendo que es diferente…"_

\- Vale, vale, entonces mañana iremos.- Y le regaló una sonrisa.

- _"Aja, si, como digas."_

\- Bueno, yo ya aaaaaw… Tengo mucho sueño, iré a dormir…- La peli verde fue hasta el baño, se lavó los dientes, se puso la pijama y ya estaba lista para meterse a la cama, donde claramente estaba su gato también.

\- _"Bueno mujer, te lo advierto, tendrás problemas si intentas bajarme de aquí."_ \- Ella ignoró el asunto y se acomodó entre las cobijas.

\- Ven Kitty, si quieres puedes acomodarte sobre la almohada, estarás más cómodo.

- _"¿Qué? ¿En serio me estás diciendo eso? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la humana cara-de-tonta de ayer?"_

\- Bueno, solo si quieres. Hasta mañana Kitty.- Apagó la luz de la lámpara y se volteó de medio lado para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

\- _"¿Cuál es la trampa? Seguro que hay un truco tras tanta amabilidad"_ \- Decía aún desconfiado de si ir o no ir a dormir al lado de la cabeza de la mujer.- _"Bueno… después no me reclames que te deje todo lleno de pelos"_ \- Finalmente acogió la sugerencia y fue a recostarse sobre aquella cómoda almohada. Esto definitivamente era mucho mejor que pasar las noches en callejones fríos y oscuros, estando siempre alerta del peligro, pero ahí, en ese lugar y junto a ella se sentía seguro, sentía que podía dormir con tranquilidad sin preocuparse de que algo pasase, seguramente hasta aquella incómoda pesadilla se iría desvaneciendo con el tiempo, poco a poco.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. chicos (^0^)/**

 **Pronto haré la siguiente actualización pues ya tengo el principio del capítulo redactado les prometo que será más largo, pero primero esperaré sus reviews :D**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima! (n.n)/**


	3. ¡Sorpresa!

**Hola mushashos TuT**

 **¿Cómo están? Yo bien, acá subiendo un nuevo espisodio como se podrán dar cuenta xD**

 **Son cortitos porque la historia también lo es entonces para alargar un poco la trama hago los capítulos más cortos de lo que están acostumbrados con mi otro fict por ejemplo. Milagrosamente logré cumplir la promesa de que subiría este capitulo para esta semana, aplausos para mi, gracias, gracias... (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ**

 **Ahora la sección de agradecimientos:**

 **aly36:** Gracias por tu besho reviu cariño, si, pero es que Ran es mas loca y me funcionaba mejor su actitud en la escena, ademas como en la serie se conoce mejor con Orihime que con Rukia...

 **Gene15:** Hola! Que bueno tener nueva gente comentando xD Gracias por tu review y espero sigas comentando esta loca historia xD

 **Dexter31:** Wolaaaa... ¿Eres un chico? jajajaja porque sería genial que lo fueras ≧◡≦ Gracias por dejar tu review querid .

 **Aika Yami:** Hola de nuevo hermosa, gracias por dejar review y acá te tengo nuevo episodio, espero también te guste :3

 **Violeta:** Holaaaa, que bueno tener people nueva comentando :D Gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te guste. También tengo otras historias GrimmNell por si gustas pasar, echar un vistazo y dejar reviews xD jejejeje

 **Y sin más que comentar, tienen mi autorización para comenzar a leer ヽ(^◇^*)/**

¡Sorpresa!

En la soleada mañana de domingo una bella mujer de cabellos verdes se dirigía junto con su gato a la tienda de mascotas, la chica parecía ir bastante contenta pero el gato… bueno, ya saben, con su mala actitud de siempre.

\- Buenos días señorita. ¿En qué podemos servirle?

\- Buenos días. Es que es para mandar a hacerle una placa a mi gatito.- Sonrió y acto seguido presentó al gatito al cual se refería, lo traía dentro de un morral con la cabecita afuera para que pudiese respirar, y evidentemente traía cara de pocos amigos, miró al vendedor con odio.

\- Wow, este… que gatito tan… lindo ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Gruñón?

\- Jajajaja claro que no, su nombre es Kitty, como Hello Kitty.- Le volvió a sonreír.

\- Claaaro… Y, ¿de qué color quiere su placa?

\- ¿Qué colores tiene?- En seguida el hombre le pasó un muestrario donde habían varias formas y colores para los distintos llaveros, en forma de hueso y huella para los perros, y en forma de pez y tigre para los gatos.

\- _"Humana, humana, quiero ese de allá, el que tiene forma como de tigre de color negro…"_

\- Me llevaré ese corazón rosa…- Dijo viendo una placa de la sección de "hembras".

\- _"¿Queeeeeee? ¿Es que no me escuchaste? Quiero ese, EEEESE DE ALLAAAA…"-_ Señalaba apenas con su cabecita.- Maaaaaaauuu, maaaaauu.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- De seguro está asustado por los perros. Vamos Kitty, métete al bolso…- Y le empujó la cabecita dentro para en seguida cerrar la cremallera.- Listo, ¿Cuánto se tarda señor?

\- En quince minutos le tendremos grabado el nombre y número, si gusta puede sentarse mientras espera.

\- Claro, muchas gracias.

\- MAAAAAAAUUUU- Decía el felino dentro del bolso, al parecer se sentía incómodo, o se estaba quedando sin oxígeno.

\- Ya, ya, ya te saco, pero no más la cabeza.- Así lo hizo y el gato por fin asomó las narices fuera de ese estrecho lugar.

\- _"Joder humana, casi me ahogas…"_ Mau mau mau

\- Bueno, bueno, ya te dejo salir, pero no vayas a hacer travesuras eh…- La chica abrió la maleta con confianza y el animalito salió de ella, con cautela mientras analizaba el sitio.

- _"Mmmm que lugar tan extraño, huele a puro perro, que desagradable…"-_ Decía estando sobre las piernas de la mujer, luego de un brinco quedó en el suelo, y se puso a explorar por ahí, habían varias cajas de un material transparentoso que dentro tenían a unos cachorros, ellos de solo verlo se lanzaron encima a ladrarle, él ni se inmutó pues sabía que ahí dentro no podían hacerle nada, siguió curioseando por ahí, le llamó la atención unas peceras coloridas, se podría dar un buen festín con todos esos pequeños animalitos pensó, pero estaban sellados con tapas, mala suerte. Siguió caminando hasta escuchar sonidos familiares, varios maullidos que provenían de otras cajas traslúcidas, eran pequeños gatitos que chillaban llamando a su mamá para que les dieran de comer, que fastidio, por eso no le gustaban los niños, pero hubo un gato que le llamó en particular la atención pues era más grande que todos los demás, era totalmente negro y estaba de espaldas a él, acicalándose, se le acercó un poco para verle mejor pero este no se percataba de su presencia.

\- _"Hey"-_ El otro gato no le prestó atención. – _"Hoolaaa…"-_ No había respuesta.- _"¡Que me pongas atención coño!"_

 _\- "¿Ah?"-_ Por fin el animal de pelaje oscuro se dignó a ver a su molesto visitante, tenía ojos verdes brillantes que resaltaban más aún en la oscuridad de su pelaje. – _"¿Qué quieres?"_

 _\- "Nada, solo te me hiciste familiar, en fin, suerte con tu baño…"_

 _\- "¿Grimmjow?"_

 _\- "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"_

 _\- "Vaya, vaya, que casualidad, encontrarte fue más fácil de lo que esperaba…"_

 _\- "¿Quién eres tú?"_

 _\- "¿No lo recuerdas?"_

 _\- "Seguro que una cara tan tétrica como la tuya la reconocería en cualquier parte, pero no, no te me haces familiar."_

 _\- "Bueno, es normal que tu débil cerebro se haya debilitado y perdieras parte de tu memoria, normal en sabandijas inferiores como tú."_

\- _"¿Cómo me llamaste pedazo de excremento?"_

\- GRRRRRR ÑAUUUU…- Se podían escuchar unos fuertes maullidos por todo el lugar.

\- Kitty, deja de pelearte con los demás animales, vamos, ya tienen lista tu placa…- Y la peli verde lo alzó en brazos y se lo llevó antes de que armara un escándalo innecesario, los rivales se veían con odio mientras el de pelaje celeste se alejaba en brazos de su "ama".

\- _"Mmmmm, así que… estás con la misma humana que vino ayer…"-_ Dijo el sombrío animalito antes de volver a su rutina de baño.

\- ¿Qué te parece Kitty? ¿Acaso no es hermosa tu placa? Mira, lleva tu nombre y por detrás tiene mi número de teléfono, ya sabes, por si te pierdes.

\- _"¿Sigues pensando que soy una hembra, verdad?"_

\- Muchas gracias.- Dijo despidiéndose del hombre que la atendió.- Otro día de estos iremos a que te esterilicen ¿vale?

\- _"Esteri… ¿qué? ¿Qué es eso?"_

\- No queremos que vayas a embarazar a alguna gatita ¿cierto?

\- _"¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro? De veras que no te entiendo humana."_

*Nuevamente en el departamento*

\- Bueno Kitty, voy a decirte las normas de la casa ya que mañana vuelvo a entrar a trabajar y tu te quedarás algunas horas solo.

\- _"Que bien, al fin toda la casa solo para mí. No digas más humana, yo haré lo que me venga en gana…"_

\- No puedes entrarte a mi habitación, tampoco a la cocina, te dejaré la comida y la caja de arena por acá para que puedas ir al baño tranquilamente, tampoco puedes aruñar los muebles para eso te dejo tu bola de estambre.

 _\- "Aja, como digas… Ahora me daré mi baño, no mires."_

\- Iré a prepararme el almuerzo, pórtate bien Kitty.- La chica se dispuso a hacerlo, no es que supiese preparar comidas con recetas complejas y muy elaboradas, pero en algo sabía defenderse. Sacó de la despensa un paquete de fideos para ponerlos a cocinar mientras que en otra olla preparaba la salsa, no era tan complejo de hacer pues había aprendido esa receta desde niña. Casi estaba listo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- Que raro ¿y ahora quién será?

\- ¡Hola amiga!- Entraron de golpe las dos chicas justo apenas la otra abrió la puerta.

\- Hola chicas… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Huy, ¿tan de mala gana nos recibes?

\- No, no es eso, es que es… una sorpresa, rara.

\- Como sea, queríamos disculparnos por lo de ayer Nell.

\- Si, como dice Rangiku, nos portamos muy mal contigo y con tu gato, perdónanos.- Le decía la peli naranja.

\- Están perdonadas niñas, solo no lo vuelvan a hacer ¿vale?

\- ¿Abrazo grupal?

\- ¡Abrazo grupal!- Y las tres al tiempo se dieron el abrazo más fuerte que unas amigas de infancia pudiesen darse.

\- Por cierto Nell… ¿Dónde está tu gatito? ¿Pudiste encontrarlo?

 _\- "Que flojera ¿por qué tienen que hacer tanto ruido esas tipas hasta para saludarse?"-_ El gatito en cuestión se encontraba sobre el sofá de la sala enrollado sobre sí mismo para intentar tomar una siesta, pero sabía que con esas mujeres ahí iba a ser imposible y sus "planes" se verían estropeados.

 _\- "Oye, Grimmjow, despierta"_

 _\- "¿Ah… que?"_

 _\- "Que te levantes, tenemos que irnos."-_ Con algo de dificultad, el felino celeste giró el rostro hacia atrás para ver de quién se trataba, quien quiera que fuese lamentaría haber interrumpido su siesta.

 _\- "Empieza a correr porque te voy a…"-_ Se percató de la presencia de aquel sujeto.- _"Pfffff JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿PERO QUÉ ES TODO ESTO? NO RECUERDO HABER LLAMADO AL HADA MADRINA DE LOS DIENTES, JAJAJAJAJAJ"-_ El felino claramente no podía controlar su risa, se retorcía por todo el lugar dando vueltas de un lado a otro rodando sobre sí mismo.

 _\- "¿Qué es tan divertido?"_

 _\- "Ajajajajajajaja ¿y todavía me lo preguntas? Jajajajajajaja"_

\- Mira Nell, entre Ran y yo nos compramos un gatito…- Lo alzó con sus manos al estilo Simba.- ¿No te parece el más hermoso de todos los gatitos que hayas visto en tu vida?

\- Ahhh…- El pobre negro y peludo animalito con expresión de "los mataré a todos" estaba vestido con un traje de hada, la faldita en tutu rosado, una corona en la cabecita y una camisa violeta con un corazón en el centro que traía en la espalda un par de alas pegadas.- Estaaaaa muy lindo… ¿es macho?

\- Si, pero igual se ve adorable con su vestidito, me lo comería a besos.- Dijo la rubia quitándoselo de las manos a la peli naranja.

\- Okay… felicidades… Al menos ya tienen a quien ponerle todos esos vestidos… ¿cómo se llama?

\- Campanita.- Respondió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No Orihime, ya habíamos acordado que se llamaría Queen.

\- Es más bonito Campanita, además le queda con el traje.

\- Queen es mejor, es como si fuera nuestra reina.

\- Pero Queen es nombre de persona Rangiku…

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

\- De la tienda de mascotas a la que fuimos ayer ¿te acuerdas?

\- Si…

\- Fue como amor a primera vista ¿no es cierto Orihime?

\- Siii, fuimos esta mañana, íbamos a llevarnos uno de los chiquitos, pero este nos hacía ojitos de amor para que nos lo lleváramos y así sucedió. ¿No te parece que es lo más hermoso del mundo Nell?

\- Pues… con esa cara de pocos amigos… En fin, seguiré preparando mi almuerzo que ya casi está listo para servir.

\- Dejemos que se conozca con su nuevo amigo.- Decía la chica de naranja mientras volvía a ubicar al gatito sobre el sofá al lado del peli celeste.

 _\- "¿Campanita? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ahora si se pasaron esas locas…"_

 _\- "Cállate y escúchame, no hay mucho tiempo…"_

 _\- "¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta acá, eh?"_

 _\- "Ayer vi que tu ama entró a la tienda de mascotas con sus amigas, y hoy me enteré de que tú le pertenecías a una de ellas, así que fue fácil dar con las otras y convencerlas de que me trajeran contigo."_

 _\- "Hey, nadie es dueño de mi ¿ok? Y no entiendo cómo te soportas a ese par de lunáticas."_

 _\- "La paciencia es una virtud de la cual evidentemente careces Grimmjow."_

 _\- "Si, claro, lo dice el gato emo de pocos amigos… Igual, sigo sin reconocer quién eres…"_

 _\- "Esto te ayudará a recordar."-_ Y de uno de los bolsillos del trajecito sacó una croqueta en forma de pez.

 _\- "¿Qué carajos es…"-_ No terminó de hacer la pregunta cuando el otro minino le metió a fuerza la croqueta en la boca para que la tragase de una vez por todas sin discutir.

\- _"Tardará un poco en hacer efecto, pero con esto ya podemos asegurar nuestra misión."_

 _\- "cof cof"-_ El aludido seguía tosiendo a causa de la pepa que se le atoró en la garganta pues ni tiempo tuvo de masticarla. – _"¡Acaso estás loco pedazo de idiota! Casi me matas con eso…"_

\- _"Ya, deja de lloriquear, cuando surja el efecto me lo agradecerás."_

\- Vaaamos Campanita, es hora de ir a casa a probarte tus nuevos vestidos.

\- _"No otra vez…"-_ Y la peli naranja lo cargó en brazos.

\- Hoy se tiene que quedar conmigo Orihime, acordamos que lo íbamos a compartir.

\- Si Ran, lo vamos a hacer…

\- ¿Ya se van tan pronto chicas? ¿No quieren que les ofrezca un café, una limonada…?

\- Tranquila amiga, es que… como decírtelo… nos enteramos de algo.- Le contestó la rubia.

\- Si, es que alguien va a venir y no vamos a interrumpirte. ¿No es así Ran?

\- Exacto, así tal cual como lo dice mi amiga, entonces te dejamos querida. Chau chauuu.

\- Vale… Entonces que les vaya bien con su nueva mascota.- Les abrió la puerta y las mujeres salieron, como raro discutiendo de qué nombre le quedaba mejor al felino mientras bajaban las escaleras.

\- _"Que amigas tan locas tienes humana…"_

\- Que raro, ¿qué habrán querido decir con que alguien iba a venir? ¿Tú qué opinas Kitty?

\- _"Opino que es hora de mi cepillado, rápido humana, obedece."_

\- ¡Mira la hora que es! Casi se me olvida tu cepillado Kitty, espérame traigo los implementos necesarios…

\- _"Muy bien, así me gusta, que seas obediente."-_ Así como lo dijo la chica, en un santiamén estuvo de regreso para cepillar el extraño y curioso pelaje del animalito, desde que le mostró cómo funcionaba el "juguete" ahora le exigía que lo usara tres veces al día, una por la mañana para levantarse, una por la tarde después del almuerzo y otro por la noche antes de ir a dormir, no quería admitirlo pero se estaba convirtiendo en un gato mimado, porque a pesar de todo la mujer era muy buena haciendo lo que hacía.- _"Oooh, si, detrás de la oreja… si…"-_ Se retorcía por todo el sofá de un lado a otro y daba giros sobre sí mismo para que le acariciara la panza o la espalda y viceversa, nunca creyó que los cuidados de una inferior humana fuesen tan placenteros y bien que lo estaba disfrutando.

\- "TIN TUN"- Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser ahora?

\- _"Aaaagh, ahora ¿Quién demonios se atreve a interrumpir mi sesión de cepillado? Mujer, te ordeno que vuelvas y sigas con lo que estabas haciendo AHORA."_ Maaau, maaaau.

\- Ya Kitty, no te preocupes, espera voy y miro quién es…- Ella se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada en dirección a la puerta, algo temerosa miró por el ojo de pez pero solo se alcanzaba a divisar un gran ramo de flores que le tapaba la cara a quien estuviese detrás de ellas, lo siguiente que hizo fue entre abrir un poco la puerta para poderle hablar.- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es…?- Esa persona se percató de que ella había quitado el seguro y sin pedir permiso fue entrando al departamento.

\- Entrega especial para la señorita Odershvank…

\- OIGA ¿Qué le pasa? Yo no pedí nada de esto…- Cuando aquel sujeto ya se encontraba dentro de la propiedad posicionando aquel ramo sobre la mesa ella pudo darse cuenta de quién se trataba.- ¿Nnoitra?

\- ¿Cómo estás preciosa? Me enteré que hoy tenías el día libre así que me molesté en traerte un obsequio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ya te lo dije…- Ahora estaban frente a frente.- Quiero que me des otra oportunidad Neliel, en verdad estoy muy arrepentido por lo que pasó y quiero remediarlo…

\- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer ¿qué no te quedó claro la última vez que hablamos?

\- Pero yo te quiero, en verdad Nell, podemos volver a intentarlo.

\- Creí que todo esto ya lo habíamos hablado, yo no te quiero Nnoitra, el poco cariño que sentía por ti desapareció desde aquella vez y conmigo no hay segundas oportunidades.

\- Por favor, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…

\- Lástima, porque yo no soy de las que da segundas oportunidades, así que hazme el favor de recoger esas flores y largarte de aquí.- Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la mesa para recoger dichas flores y devolvérselas.

\- Nell…- Aquel hombre giró el rostro hacia la sala y pudo divisar a aquel peludo animalito sobre el sofá quien lo observaba desde lo lejos con mirada asesina.- ¿De dónde carajos sacaste ese animal?

\- Ese "animal" tiene nombre. Y a ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis cosas.- También se pudo percatar de que el animalito tenía una correa puesta en el cuello con una placa en forma de corazón.

\- Ya veo… Ahora lo entiendo todo…- Cogió a la chica con brusquedad por la muñeca.- Así que ese bicho es el regalo de alguien más ¿eh?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Suéltame!

\- Claro, debí suponerlo, estás saliendo con alguien más y por eso no te dignas siquiera a darme otra oportunidad.

\- Nnoitra, suéltame que me estás lastimando…

\- ¿Quién es el maldito, eh?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando…

\- No te hagas la idiota conmigo Neliel.- Apretó más fuerte el agarre.

\- Nnoitra te ordeno que salgas de mi casa ahora o…

\- ¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a tu nuevo novio para que te defienda?

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y suéltame de una buena vez!

\- Aaaah no lo creo cariño, dime ¿ese tipo te besa como yo lo hago?

\- Nnoitra ya te dije que…- No le dejó terminar la frase cuando ese hombre la cogío con fuerza por el mentón forzándola a darle un beso en la boca, pero la soltó inmediatamente cuando sintió que ella le mordía uno de los labios con fuerza.

\- ¡Eres una maldita!- Con la mano que tenía libre el hombre le dio una cachetada a la chica tan fuerte que retumbó el sonido por todas las paredes del lugar y ella cayó al suelo.- Ahora si verás lo que puede hacer un hombre de verdad…- Ahora estaba sobre ella sujetándola de ambas manos hacia arriba para que no se pudiese defender, como las manos de él eran más grandes pudo sujetar ambas muñecas de la mujer, mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre recorría peligrosamente el cuerpo de ella.

\- ¡Maldito sucio! ¡Quítate de encima!- Comenzaba a patalear.

\- Ahora verás lo que le pasa a la gente que me humilla…- Con ambas piernas de él sujetaba con fuerza las de ella para que cualquier esfuerzo por intentar soltarse fuera inútil.

\- ¡DÉJAME! Nnoitra… por favor…

\- Vaya… ahora sí pedimos el favor, que bien, me gusta cuando suplican debajo de mi…- Su mano estuvo a punto de hacer un peligroso recorrido por debajo de la blusa de la chica.

\- GRRRRRRRR ÑAAAAU!

\- ¿Pero qué…?- El minino se abalanzó sobre la cara del hombre para arañarlo, y él tratando de quitárselo de encima soltó el agarre que tenía con la chica, ella aprovechó y le propició una fuerte patada en el estómago para que cayera en el suelo.- ¡MALDITO GATO ENDEMONIADO!- Al fin logró agarrarlo por la correa del collar y lo lanzó con fuerza a alguno de los muebles con platos de porcelana y otros objetos en cristal, de donde claro todo se rompió por el fuerte impacto.- Joder, maldito animal… ¿en dónde me había quedado Neli…?

\- En que te largabas de aquí.- Con un sartén en mano, antes de que el hombre pudiese reaccionar a tiempo le propició un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó atolondrado por unos instantes.- ¡Te digo que te largues!- Ahora le daba patadas.

\- Agggh, Ne- Neliel… e-espera…- Pudo ponerse de pies por un instante.

\- ¡VETE! ¡VETE Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA DESGRACIADO!- Lo empujó por la espalda hasta la salida y tan rápido como ese hombre puso un pie afuera la mujer cerró la puerta con todos los seguros que tenía, aquel tipo seguía tambaleándose por el golpe.

\- ¡YA VERÁS NELIEL! Cuídate, cuídate mucho y a tu noviecito también, porque averiguaré quién es y deseará no haberte conocido ¡NUNCA!- Con dificultad comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

\- Ya se fue… maldito enfermo… Dejó esto hecho un desastre y… ¿Kitty? ¡KITTY! Kitty ¿dónde estás? ¡KITTY!- Corrió hasta donde estaban los escombros y escarbó todo lo que pudo buscando a su amigo.

\- Miau.

\- ¡Kitty! Pequeñito… ¿Estás herido? ¿Ese mal hombre logró hacerte daño?- Decía con el animalito en brazos.

\- " _Joder, mujer… ¿por qué siempre tengo que rescatarte de idiotas como esos eh?"_

\- Ay Kitty, me salvaste, de nuevo… No sé qué hubiese pasado si no estuvieses para defenderme… Gracias, gracias de verdad.

\- " _Hey, ahora no te vayas a poner a llorar… más bien recoge todo esto que…"_

\- Mira… ese salvaje te rompió tu collarcito…- Decía teniendo en mano la correa con la placa.

\- _"Pff ¿y qué con eso? Pues compras otra y ya…"_

\- Ven Kitty, te revisaré para asegurarme de que no tienes heridas… ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un veterinario?

 _\- "No sé qué es eso, lo que quisiera es ir y tomar una siesta que ya me está entrando el sueño…"_

\- Ay Kitty… no te merezco, soy la peor dueña del mundo…- Agachó la cabeza y el capul le cubría los ojos.

\- _"¿No me escuchaste? Te dije que quiero ir a…"-_ El gatito sintió una gota caer sobre su cabeza, acto seguido levantó el rostro para identificar de dónde provenía. – " _Ah, maldición, no llores, te dije que no lloraras, te lo advertí pero nunca me haces caso a lo que te digo."_

\- ¿Por-Por qué?¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí…?- Decía entre sollozos.

\- _"Heey que dejes de llorar ¿Qué no me escuchas? OYEEE."-_ El animalito se colocó en dos patas, las traseras para ser exactos, y con la lengua le lamió una de las lágrimas que amenazaba resbalar por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Kitty?

\- _"Pues ¿quién más va a ser? Quita esa cara de tonta, límpiate las lágrimas y_ _mejor ponte a…"_

\- ¡AY KITTY!- Ahora lo abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho, casi que cortándole la respiración.- ¡Yo también te quiero! Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho…- Le daba besos por toda la cabecita.

\- _"¡YA MUJER! Suéltame, me da asco el afecto humano."_

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Te voy a preparar una lata del mejor atún del mundo para el mejor gato del mundo ¿qué te parece?

 _\- "Ya te estás tardando mujer…" Mau._

\- Bien, espérame acá y ya te la traigo.- Lo dejó sobre el suelo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para prepararle la comida, no sin antes pasar por el lado de la mesa primero, recoger las flores y tirarlas a la basura, la verdad era que no tenía una mejor forma de pagarle a su felino por tantas cosas que ha hecho por ella más que con comida, la había sacado de esa soledad en la que vivía con su presencia, la había rescatado de un ladrón y ahora de Nnoitra ¿qué más podía pedirle? Sirvió sobre un plato no una lata de atún solamente, también con sardinas enteras y un poco de carne cocida que le sobró del almuerzo, lo suficiente como para que no se pudiese mover por cuenta propia del suelo de lo lleno que iba a quedar.- Listo Kitty, tu cena está servida…- Se dirigió hasta donde había dejado al felino pero este se encontraba enrollado sobre sí mismo durmiendo profundamente pues por más que lo llamara no respondía siquiera con el leve movimiento de sus orejas.- Que lindo, debe estar cansado… Bueno entonces esto será para tu desayuno Kitty.- Se devolvió a la cocina y guardó el plato en la nevera.- Ahora, a limpiar todo este desorden…- La chica se dispuso a recoger cada fragmento cortante del suelo, luego barrió, rescató lo poco que quedó de una sola pieza y armó el stand otra vez.- Bueno, no fue mucho lo que se pudo rescatar pero es lo que queda…- Dijo viendo con algo de decepción.- Ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que volver al trabajo.- Se percató de que un reloj que tenía colgado en la pared le indicaba que eran las nueve y un poco más de la noche.- Y tu vienes conmigo Kitty.- Se lo cargó en brazos hasta su habitación y lo dejó sobre la cama mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, él seguía durmiendo plácidamente, esperaba que no tuviese algún daño físico por el duro golpe, se culparía toda la vida si algo malo le pasaba, a buena hora llegaba ese hombre para hacerles daño, al día siguiente hablaría con sus amigas pues al parecer ellas le habían aconsejado que hiciera eso, aún sabiendo que ella no lo quería, Nnoitra es de esas personas tercas que no se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente, cuando tienen un objetivo en la mira no descansan hasta obtenerlo, temía por volvérselo a encontrar en la calle o que se volviera a aparecer en su departamento ¿qué haría? Por esta vez solo tuvo suerte pero a la siguiente de pronto no tenga a alguien que la cuide de lo que ese tipo pueda hacerle, quizás debía ir y denunciarlo y poner seguridad en su departamento, salir a la calle con gas pimienta, todo lo que se le viniese a la mente sería útil para defenderse de ese tipejo.

Finalmente se metió entre las cobijas, intentando conciliar el sueño pero no lograba pegar el ojo, tenía los nervios de punta.

-Genial, ya son las once y no puedo dormir, y debo levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar… agh, ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto?- Giró su cuerpo boca arriba mirando hacia el techo, quizá contar ovejas haría que recuperara el sueño, contaba como cuando era niña, de uno en uno hasta cien, logró contar mentalmente hasta treinta cuando escuchó unos quejidos provenir del borde de su cama.- ¿Kitty? ¿Kitty te sucede algo?- El animalito no respondía, seguía durmiendo y pareciera como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla.- Hey… Kitty…- Ahora lo movía suavemente para ver si reaccionaba, cosa que no sucedió.- Bueno, cuando a mí me daban pesadillas de pequeña me gustaba que me abrazaran durante toda la noche, ven Kitty, esta noche puedes dormir conmigo, después de todo te lo has ganado, solo no te vayas a orinar…- Cogió al gatito entre sus manos mientras este aún dormía, lo abrazó contra su pecho y se recostó nuevamente boca arriba, parecía que había dejado de quejarse.- Awww, ahora si me entró el sueño…- Dijo después de lanzar al aire un sonoro bostezo, hasta mañana Kitty…- Y cerró los ojos para finalmente caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador de la chica no sonó a la hora que debió sonar, de hecho a ninguna hora sonó, al parecer se había averiado, eran ya pasadas las nueve y hubiese seguido durmiendo derecho hasta las once de no ser porque un peso fuerte sobre su tórax le dificultaba el respirar, abrió los ojos lentamente, con dificultad y veía borroso, al parecer aún tenía la vista hacia arriba, mirando al techo, trató de girar el cuello hacia su derecha y le dolía un poco, estaba entiesada, trataba de hacerlo para el lado contrario y ocurría lo mismo, a este paso tendría una tortícolis para toda la semana, ahora miraba hacia abajo para divisar qué era lo que le oprimía el pecho y pudo divisar una cabeza, una cabeza humana con cabello azul sobre ella.

-Ehh… Qué… ¿Pero qué carajos?- Debía tratarse de una broma, una mala jugada de su mente que creía confundir la realidad con un sueño, o que sus ojos secos aún veían borroso y no lograba divisar bien lo que veía. Se restregó los ojos nuevamente y mientras lo hacía recordó que la noche anterior había dejado a Kitty dormir con ella, claaaro, por supuesto, eso debía ser, a lo mejor había visto el cuerpo enrollado de su gatito y le pareció ver una cabeza, esa era la explicación más lógica de todas. - Bueno Kitty, levántate ya es hora de…- Puso su mano sobre el cuerpo del animalito pero… sus dedos sintieron otra cosa, primero cabello, más abajo un ojo cerrado, una nariz humana… labios humanos…- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- Retiró las cobijas de encima tan rápido como pudo, tan fuerte que todas cayeron al suelo, pudo levantar un poco el torso de la cama para observar mejor lo que tenía encima, un hombre, el cuerpo de un hombre completamente desnudo, abrazado a ella por la cintura y con la cabeza acomodada sobre sus senos, durmiendo plácidamente.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

 **LOL**

 **No les haré falsas promesas de cuando subiré el siguiente cap. pero anhelo tanto como ustedes que sea la próxima semana xD**

 **Espero sus beshos revius y nos veremos luego.**

 **Chauuu!**


	4. Loco y medio

**Hola mushashos y mushashas, lamento el retraso pero el tiempo no me daba... ya saben, no es que uno se la pase escribiendo nada más durante todo el día, también hago las cosas que todo ser humano normalmente hace como pasar tiempo con la familia también y no estar pegada frente al compu y al celular continuando la historia, pero aquí sigo con esto para ustedes mis amores :3**

 **Y ahora la sección de agradecimientos:**

 **karin-chan150301:** Hola belleza, gracias por tu review y que bueno que te esté gustando la historia xD espero que este cap te guste también :3

 **Aika Yami:** Jajajaja ya tu sabe :V Gracias por el comentario hermosa, siempre son muy bien recibidos :3

 **Violeta:** Te entiendo querida, el NnoiNell a mi no me entra ni por el... por eso prefiero el GrimmNel xD Espero que se puedan despejar algunas de tus dudas con este cap, y no te preocupes querida sé que me demoro un tanto (mucho) actualizando pero no tengo intenciones de abandonar ninguna de las dos historias que estoy escribiendo actualmente, espero tu besho review para este cap también xD

 **Dexter31:** Hola guapo 7u7 que raro ver un hombre por acá... ya los creía especies extintas :V Nee jajajajajaja pero gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te guste también, tranquilo, puedes llamarle campanita si quieres xD jajajajaja

 **aly36:** El gatociélago más zukulemto de todos xD jajajaja ¡Obvio! A mi me pasa siempre, cada que me acuesto a dormir con una mascota a la mañana siguiente hay un hombre perfecto reemplazándolo OK NO xD pero ya quisiéramos todas que así fuera... pinshi suertuda Nell 7u7 Gracias por tu review querida y espero que este cap te guste también :3

 **Bordebergia:** "Galleta random" jajajajajaja Jesús, morí con eso xD Lo sé y disculpen que soy algo (mucho muy) lenta para actualizar. En este cap se te despejarán algunas de tus dudas (eso o generar más dudas aún... O.o) Gracias por tu apreciado review y nos veremos en un siguiente cap xD

 **Alrak990:** Holi holi! eres nueva/nuevo comentando por acá cierto? Gracias por tu review y acá tienes una nueva actualización, espero os sea de vuestro agrado :3

Listo, finalizando con aquello ahora os permito empezar con el cap (n.n)/

Loco y medio

A pesar de estar en invierno y que por consiguiente los días fueran grises y lluviosos la tranquila mañana en la ciudad dejaba caer los rayos de sol iluminando todo a su alrededor pues el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, ni una sola nube que pudiese impedir el paso de la luz llegar a sus destinos, fuesen los árboles, las carreteras, los enormes edificios y casas, parecía ser una mañana tranquila de lunes, como las de costumbre, habían quienes se levantaban temprano para asistir a sus empleos, otros quienes llevaban a sus hijos al colegio, otros que simplemente no tenían nada que hacer y preferían quedarse durmiendo un rato más, así sucedía más o menos en un edificio pequeño de apartamentos dentro de un barrio no muy transitado e inseguro, todo parecía calmado, en la misma armonía de la rutina diaria, hasta una viejecita que tenía puesto en el balcón de su humilde departamento un recipiente plástico con agua para que las aves (ya fueran palomas o cualquier ave de otro tipo) se pudiesen dar un refrescante baño matutino, como de costumbre también les ofrecía migajas de pan para el desayuno, siempre llegaban sin falta las mismas siete de siempre aunque de vez en cuando alguna que otra se unía a la bandada, todo seguía como de costumbre de no ser por un espantoso grito que pudo escuchar el edificio entero e hizo que los pajaritos salieran volando asustados, desde el último piso hasta el primero y quienes pasaban por la calle cerca también pudieron oírlo, era sin duda una voz femenina que parecía acabar de despertar de una pesadilla, o bien habría visto un fantasma, o quien sabe, hasta de pronto recibió una cuenta de cobro con alguna cantidad exorbitante de dinero marcado en ella, estas y otras cosas más eran las que teorizaban quienes habían escuchado el grito, en todo caso sólo la chica dueña de tan espantoso ruido conocía las verdaderas razones… pero claro, no eran ninguna de las anteriores opciones ya mencionadas…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- La peli verde totalmente impactada por la sorpresiva e inesperada escena se arrastró como pudo fuera de la cama hasta caer de pompas al piso, cosa que se le dificultó un poco ya que aquel extraño hombre era bastante pesado y tenía casi medio cuerpo de él encima, la asustada mujer no podía controlar su respiración, quedó en shock por algunos instantes sin saber qué hacer, ¿debía seguir gritando hasta que alguien viniese a socorrerla? O quizás… ¿Llamar a la policía para decirles que un loco se había colado en su propiedad? O en caso de que ninguna de las dos funcionara la mejor opción era ir a la cocina por el rodillo, por un sartén o por un palo de escoba para sacar a ese extraño de su departamento… ¿Qué hacer primero? Aquel tipo a pesar del grito y la fuerte sacudida que se dio cuando la chica se lo quitó de encima aún seguía durmiendo profundamente, o sería que… ¿Estaba muerto? No, no, no, de ser así pasaría el resto de su juventud metida en la cárcel gracias a un loco que quien sabe de dónde habría salido.

Ella con un poco más de calma logró ponerse de pies evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, las piernas le temblaban y debía mantener el equilibrio si no quería caer, hacer ruido y despertarlo, pudo así observar con mayor detenimiento a aquel hombre recostado boca abajo sobre su pequeña cama, era tan grande que una de las piernas sobresalía por el otro costado, pero para su mala suerte el maldito era un exhibicionista, estaba completamente desnudo, como bebé recién parido, no tenía ni una pizca de decencia el desgraciado pero eso no impedía hacerle pensar a la mujer que la vista no era ni de lejos desagradable, para ser honestos… el tipo tenía un cuerpo escultural, atlético, bien marcado, era como ver un bellísimo lienzo sobre las sábanas blancas rogando por atención, y sí, ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima aunque estuviera roja de la vergüenza, no sabía que una espalda pudiera tener tantos músculos, y el trasero… madre mía, se iría al infierno por eso pero ese trasero lo valía, lo valía todo, ¿era posible que un hombre pudiese tener tales atributos en su retaguardia? Porque era tan redondo que daban ganas de pegarle unas cuantas nalgadas que bien merecidas las tenía por irrumpir en su propiedad. Y las piernas completaban el conjunto perfecto, gruesas y fornidas, bastante atléticas también.

Pero lo más llamativo de sus características físicas era el cabello, lo tenía largo, bastante más largo que el de ella y peinado hacia atrás, y no solo era eso sino el color, un tono celeste que fácilmente podría confundirse con el color del mismo cielo de esa mañana, ¿pero quién coño era ese tío?¿De qué circo se habría escapado? En todo caso después solucionaría esas preguntas pero por ahora su mejor opción era salir con cautela de la habitación para agarrar el teléfono que se encontraba en la sala y llamar a la policía, exacto, eso era lo mejor, denunciar a ese exhibicionista de dudosa procedencia antes de que algo peor pudiese pasarle. ¿Qué tal que en esas resultara ser un violador o un psicópata asesino? No, no, de solo imaginárselo se le aguaban los ojos, debía estar drogado o algo por el estilo ya que no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que ella saltó fuera de la cama y también el detalle que más le inquietaba… ¿Qué hacía durmiendo encima de ella? ¿Acaso había entrado a su departamento por alguna ventana, quizá ebrio o drogado, y no se habría dado cuenta de su presencia en ese lugar? Fuese cual fuese el motivo no debía perder más tiempo con sus hipótesis, tenía que llamar y pedir ayuda.

Ella salió de su habitación con cautela, caminando de puntitas para no hacer ni un ruido al igual que giró la perilla despacito evitando que rechinara lo menos posible, finalmente pudo salir de ahí, ahora debía buscar el teléfono para realizar la llamada ¿dónde coño lo habría dejado? Con la pelea que se desató con Nnoitra el día anterior de seguro habría caído lejos en algún lugar sin ella haberse dado cuenta pero… ¿dónde? ¿Debajo de algún cojín del sofá quizás? Tenía que apresurarse si quería llamar antes de que aquel sujeto despertase, quitó todas las almohadas del sofá al igual que metió las manos por todos los rincones examinando bien las aberturas y hendiduras del mismo pero nada, no estaba por ningún lugar… y por cierto ¿Dónde estaba Kitty? Del susto que se había dado olvidó por completo la existencia de su gatito, Kitty, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿dónde coño se habría metido? Justo desaparecía en los momentos que más lo necesitaba, y… ¿Qué tal si ese loco le habría hecho algo? Porque ahora que lo recordaba la última vez que lo vio fue durmiendo encima de ella la noche anterior, pero ahora parecía no haber ni rastros de él, la situación se estaba complicando más, lo importante por ahora era encontrar el teléfono y realizar la llamada, encontrar a Kitty iba a ser sencillo tratándose de comida y juguetes.

Quizás el teléfono habría caído debajo del sofá, era el único lugar que no había revisado aún y con suerte se encontraría ahí, se agachó para revisar y pasar la mano pues era bastante oscuro, finalmente su mano sintió algo y lo cogió para sacarlo, tenía ese aparato en manos y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para llamar… Marcó tan rápido como sus dedos atrofiados por los nervios se lo permitieron, nueve, uno, uno…

- _¿Cuál es su emergencia?-_ Decía la voz femenina al otro lado.

\- Se-señorita, no sé cómo sucedió pero hay un psicópata metido en mi casa… creo que quiere hacerme daño.

 _\- Tranquilícese y haga lo que le digo, deje el lugar en el que se encuentra, cierre todos los posibles escapes como puertas y ventanas, en un momento enviaremos una patrulla a su dirección._

\- Sí señora, gracias y dese prisa…- Les decía casi a modo de susurro.

\- Oye, mujer, ¿Dónde está mi comida y qué demonios le hiciste a mi cuerpo?- Oooh mierda, una voz masculina tras de ella la hizo sobresaltar y que se le erizara la piel de punta a rabo, ese loco se había despertado ya y le estaba hablando a ella… y ahora ¿qué haría? ¿Tirarle el teléfono en la cara y escapar? No había muchas opciones que considerar de hecho así que…

¡Fuash! Tan rápido como su brazo derecho se lo permitió lanzó el aparato en la cara del hombre, pero este era rápido, demasiado como para ser humano y lo atrapó con una mano antes de que le fuese a reventar la nariz, justo después la chica salió corriendo hacia la salida, si lograba irse de ahí tal vez podría encerrar al hombre hasta que la policía llegara para arrestarlo.

-¡Hey! ¿ACASO TE ENLOQUECISTE O QUÉ?- Le decía el loco de larga cabellera mientras la sujetaba de una mano impidiendo su escape.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡LOCO DEMENTE! ¡SUÉLTAME! O EMPEZARÉ A GRITAR Y TODOS VENDRÁN…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso enloqueciste mujer?

\- ¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO!

\- Que escandalosa te volviste de un día para otro…

\- ¡YO NO TE CONOZCO! ¡SUÉLTEME YA!

\- Tsk, diablos, que fastidio… Soy yo.

\- ¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- Comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, quizás alguien podría ayudarla y socorrerla, alguien del edificio que se apiadara de ella y su situación, no sabía de qué otra forma podría escapar de las manos de ese tipo, podría hasta violarla y hacerle quien sabe qué otras cosas más, después de salir de ese problema iría a demandar al dueño mismo del edificio por la evidente pésima seguridad que tenían, su vida corría peligro, solo era cuestión de tiempo esperar a ver si llegaba la policía primero o si ella alcanzaba a escapar.

\- ¡Oye! Deja de gritar que me duelen los oídos…

\- ¡AUXI…!- No pudo terminar la palabra pues el sujeto había puesto una mano sobre su boca.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS COÑO! No ves que me haces doler los oídos…- Ella lo veía con pavor, estaba muy alterado el sujeto ese, temía que pudiese hacerle daño, trataba de forcejear el agarre pero era inútil, era ridículamente fuerte, ni por más que se moviese de un lado a otro la iba a dejar ir, primero un vagabundo, luego Nnoitra y ahora ese tipo ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Qué tenía el karma en contra de ella?

\- ¡MMMMMMMM!

\- Si no dejas de moverte como loca no te voy a soltar.

\- P… pammpar…

\- ¿Qué?- Le retiró la mano de la boca para entender mejor lo que decía.

\- Por-Por favor… no me hagas daño…- Decía con casi lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué? Hoy estás diciendo más incoherencias de las que acostumbras a decir normalmente… No seas tonta, no te haré daño…

\- Quien… ¿quién eres?

\- Pff ¿qué pregunta es esa? ¿No me reconoces?- Le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- No sé… no sé quién eres, nunca antes te había visto…- Bueno, al parecer si lograba tener una pasiva conversación con él entonces le daría tiempo a la policía de llegar.

\- ¿Esto no te recuerda algo?- Le dijo señalando un pequeño collarcito con la placa que le había comprado a su gato el día de ayer.

\- Eso es de mi gato… de Kitty… ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- Vaya que si eres lenta para entender… Soy yo humana tonta.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Estás loco si piensas que me lo voy a creer… - Lo miraba fijamente a sus felinos azulados ojos, y ahora que lo decía se parecían mucho a los de Kitty… hasta la pupila en forma de línea, pero eso era imposible, seguramente estaba usando lentes de contacto.

\- De todos los humanos sobre este planeta me tenía que topar con la más despistada… A ver… Nos conocimos una tarde de lluvia, hace apenas unos días atrás, yo escapaba de una banda de gatos dentro de un callejón, me recogiste y me trajiste aquí para darme comida…

\- No… ¿cómo sé que no eras un vagabundo quien nos observaba…?

\- También la noche en la que me escapé y tuve que defenderte de un loco que andaba por el callejón.

\- Pero…

\- O ayer, que vino ese idiota flacuchento y tuve que atacarlo para que te dejara en paz.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sepas todo eso?

\- ¿Aún no me crees? Todavía tengo un chichón del golpe que me dio ese imbécil ayer.- Dijo señalándose la cabeza.- Y también la cicatriz en mi pie del gato que me atacó en el callejón.

\- Pero… es… es imposible. ¿Cómo…?

¡TOC TOC! Sonaron golpes firmes y secos sobre la puerta.

-¡Policía! ¡Abran la puerta!

\- ¿Policía? ¿Y esos quiénes son?- Preguntó inocente el hombre.

\- Suéltame, debo atender la puerta y quédate ahí, no te vayas a asomar por ningún motivo…

\- Bien…- El hombre obedeció.

\- Policías ¿qué tal? ¿Qué se les ofrece?

\- Recibimos una llamada de su apartamento diciendo que había un psicópata que la estaba atormentando.

\- ¿De verdad? No recuerdo haber dicho tales cosas.

\- Debemos pasar a inspeccionar su casa señorita.

\- Emmm, no creo que sea prudente oficiales…

\- Es de rutina, debemos hacer nuestro trabajo para llenar el informe.

\- Les aseguro que no hay ningún loco, solo fue un malentendido…

\- Señorita, tenemos que entrar a inspeccionar.

\- Emmm… bueno… pasen…- Les dio la entrada a los policías si no quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía encima. Entraron primero a la cocina, pasaron por el comedor, la sala, el balcón, no había nadie…

\- ¿Segura que está todo bien señorita?

\- Segura oficiales, todo fue un malentendido…

\- OYE, ¿Por qué no les dices que se larguen de una buena vez?- Decía una voz masculina proveniente de la única habitación que había.

\- ¿¡Quién está ahí!?

\- ES, ES MI NOVIO OFICIAL…

\- ¿Ah?

\- Si, verá, lo que pasó fue que mi novio me gastó una broma de mal gusto, entró por la noche sin que me diera cuenta por el bacón y en la mañana lo vi y me asustó, por eso llamé a la policía.

\- ¿Se asustó… de su novio?- Ambos hombres se miraban incrédulos ante la declaración de la mujer.

\- Si, es que llevaba puesto un disfraz y por eso no lo distinguí… JA JA JA

\- Bieeen… En ese caso… creo que podemos dejar esto así. Aunque me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a ese hombre…- Fue caminando en dirección a la habitación.

\- NO, NO, espere oficial…- Lo tomó de un brazo.- No creo que sea buena idea que lo vea…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que… ya sabe… está desnudo y…

\- Ooooh ya, ya, no necesito que me dé más explicaciones…- Dijo imaginándose otro tipo de situación.- Vamos Charles, el caso está resuelto, problemas de pareja…

\- Si, si, eso mismo, jejejeje…- Decía la nerviosa peli verde.- Hasta luego oficiales, y disculpen el malentendido…- Los acompañó hasta la puerta y se fueron no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desconcierto a la chica, pero bueno, en esos trabajos se ve de todo y ese caso no era nada comparado con cosas más descabelladas que tienen que ver los policías a diario.

\- Listo, ya se fueron…- Estaba muy mal de la cabeza para haber dejado ir a los policías sin que detuvieran al loco ese quien ahora decía ser "su gato", vaya ridiculez, pero era peor de ridículo llegar siquiera a considerar que fuese verdad ¿qué explicación lógica había para eso? Tendría que estar loca para creer tales cuentos de hadas, ¿qué seguía? ¿Qué de debajo de su cama saliera un dragón, unicornios y duendes? Esto estaba mal, muy mal, primero tendría que hablar con el tipo ese a ver con qué historia rara le saldría, aunque sí le parecía muy extraño que supiera cosas que solo sabrían ella y su gato, Kitty. ¿Tendría alguna cámara escondida el gatito? Habría que averiguarlo.

\- Hey, ya puedes salir, ya se fueron los poli…- La chica entró inocentemente a su habitación sin caer en cuenta de que podría encontrarse con una escena no tan… agradable.- ¡QUE ASCO! ¡SUCIO COCHINO!- Inmediatamente se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, esa imagen sería difícil borrarla de su mente, menuda suerte…

\- Agh, con este cuerpo es todavía más difícil limpiarme… ¿Qué te pasa?- Le dijo el peli azul estando sobre la cama de la joven mientras tenía una pierna casi sobre su espalda tratando de limpiarse con la lengua sus partes…

\- ¡DEJA DE FINGIR QUE ERES UN GATO! – Decía ella histérica, aun estando de espaldas y con los ojos cubiertos.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Los humanos no nos bañamos con la lengua, sino con el agua…

\- ¿Agua? JA, ni creas que vuelves a meterme a ese infernal charco.

\- Dios… ¡por lo menos ponte algo!

\- Ya tengo mi piel puesta ¿para qué quiero más?

\- Ash… De verdad que eres bien raro, de donde sea que hayas salido…- Con una mano la chica cubría por el rabillo del ojo para no tener que verlo, fue hasta el baño y sacó una toalla.- Toma, cúbrete con esto.- Se la lanzó mientras observaba por un huequito entre sus dedos para atinar el tiro.

\- ¿Ah? Y ¿dónde se supone que me lo ponga?

\- ¿Dónde más? Pues… ahí abajo…

\- ¿Acá?- Preguntó incrédulo poniendo la toalla sobre sus pies.

\- ¡NO!- Gritó ella pensando que el panorama estaría "limpio" de desnudos…- Abajo… en tu cintura.

\- No te entiendo humana…

\- Ash, por Dios… ¿de qué sanatorio mental te escapaste eh?

\- ¿Sanatorio? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Olvídalo, yo lo haré…- Sabía que tratar de razonar con él sería imposible, se dirigió hacia la cama con una mano de ella cubriendo lo que no quería… más bien lo que no debía ver, no es que nunca en su vida hubiese visto las partes íntimas de un hombre pero… se trataba de un desconocido, ni que fuera enfermera para ver eso con total naturalidad, además que no era cualquier cosita pequeña fácil de ignorar, el "loco" aparte de tener un cuerpo envidiable para los hombres y deseado para las mujeres también estaba bien dotado… El infeliz se aprovechaba de su perfección física para andar en bolas por donde quisiera. Se posicionó frente a él, mirándole el rostro para evitar mirar otras cosas, le acomodó la toalla a través de la cintura y se la amarró atrás.

\- Qué ideas tan raras tienes humana ¿Para qué quiero un trapo ahí?

\- Para que los demás tengamos una vista más cómoda…

\- Tú ¿Y quiénes más?

\- Cualquier otro que te vea, porque hoy mismo te largas de mi casa.

\- ¿QUÉ? PERO ¿POR QUÉ?

\- Porque no sé quién eres y no tengo extraños viviendo conmigo.

\- Ya te dije que no soy un "extraño", soy el mismo que recogiste de la calle…

\- Tendrás que inventarte algo mejor porque eso no me lo puedo creer.

\- Tsk, pues a mí tampoco es que me guste mucho este cuerpo, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente, aunque creo tener una idea de quién está implicado en esto.

\- Por Dios, es físicamente imposible que un gato se trasforme en un humano así como así, de la noche a la mañana…

\- Si me dejas probarte que es cierto ¿podré quedarme?- Agrandó sus orbes azules como cual gato que ve su juguete favorito moverse para atacarlo.

\- Este… No, si llegase a ser verdad que lo dudo mucho no puedes quedarte, no mantengo humanos…

\- ¡QUE NO SOY HUMANO!

\- Déjame ver tu pie.- Quería comprobar si era cierto lo de la cicatriz y efectivamente ahí estaba, justo en el mismo lugar donde la había visto por última vez, colocó una mano en la cabeza del hombre y también estaba el chichón justo en el lado donde se había golpeado, no, es que era imposible de creer, no podía tratarse del mismo pero… esos ojos tan característicos más el cabello azul que no parecía ser tinturado, al igual que las cejas del mismo color, lo único extraño eran unas marcas que rasgaban por debajo de sus ojos, sobre el párpado inferior. ¿Debía creerle?- ¿Realmente eres tú, Kitty?

\- Que si soy yo, ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, pero mi verdadero nombre no es "Kitty".

\- Entonces ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Grimmjow.

\- Grimm… ¿qué? Qué nombre tan raro… ¿No te lo estarás inventando?

\- NO. ¿Por qué tendría que inventarme un nombre?

\- Quizás para hacerme creer que es cierto lo que me dices… No sabía que los gatos se ponían nombres a sí mismos…

\- No me lo puse yo, lo hizo alguien más pero es algo que no logro recordar y ya tengo hambre, dejemos tanta plática absurda y dame de comer.

\- Ya que eres un "humano" deberías aprender buenos modales y pedir el favor.

\- Humana, no entiendo nada de lo que dices… Apenas si sé unas palabras básicas.

\- Y no me llamo "humana", soy Neliel.

\- Si, como sea, quiero mi comida humana Neliel.

\- Bueno, es un progreso al menos… Ven, te serviré en el comedor.- Ambos se dirigieron hacia fuera de la habitación, ese definitivamente era el día más raro que había vivido hasta ahora, y pensaba que nada nunca podría superar aquel cumpleaños en casa de Rangiku, celebrando sus veinte años, cuando todos los de la fiesta terminaron ebrios y a la mañana siguiente nadie recordaba lo que había sucedido, hombres vestidos de mujer con las caras pintadas, algunas chicas casi totalmente desnudas tiradas por ahí (incluyendo a Ran), líquidos de dudosa procedencia regados por todas partes, confeti, piñatas, papel higiénico, latas de cerveza, parecía un mini "proyecto x" hecho con veinte personas nada más, definitivamente la fiesta más descabellada de su vida. La mujer estando ya en la cocina sirvió un plato con una lata de atún y… diablos ¿qué otra cosa podría darle? O sea… dice seguir siendo un gato pero ahora se ve como humano entonces… ¿podría comer también verduras por ejemplo? ¿O pan y galletas? Porque para ese hombre tan grande una latita de atún no iba a ser suficiente, por mucho lo consideraría como un aperitivo, un pasa bocas, ¿de dónde carajos sacaría más comida para llenar el estómago de ese hombre? ¿Por qué le tenía que suceder eso a ella? El dinero no le alcanzaba casi ni para ella misma ¿cómo mantendría entonces una boca más? Y hablando de dinero…

\- ¡MIERDA! MI TRABAJO.- Dijo mientras miraba el reloj de la cocina el cual ya marcaba las diez de la mañana.- Toma Kitty, no tengo nada más y debo ir de volada a mi trabajo ¡se me hizo muy tarde!- Le dejó el plato servido en la mesa mientras el hombre estaba sentado en una de las cuatro sillas de una peculiar forma, como acurrucado, con ambos pies sobre la silla al igual que las manos, esa pose no favorecía mucho pues desde cierto ángulo podía vérsele todo…

\- Que mi nombre no es ¡Kitty! No pensarás dejarme solo ¿cierto? ¿Y con esta comida?

\- Cállate y come, no tengo más y debo ir a trabajar…- Le decía la chica a voz alta mientras se cambiaba de ropa en su habitación.

\- Eres una racista.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y ahora de qué hablas?

\- De que me discriminas por verme como un humano, pero antes cuando era gato me tratabas mejor.

\- Ay, no puede ser… - Rodó los ojos de un lado a otro sin prestarle mucha importancia a sus palabras ¿cómo podría ser tan irritante? Era mejor cuando solo decía simples "miaus" y nada más, claro, si es que era verdad lo que decía de ser el mismo Kitty.- No tengo tiempo para tus sentimentalismos, debo irme.- Dijo estando nuevamente en el comedor ya vestida y medio arreglada para irse a su trabajo. Mientras observaba al hombre comer su atún, empleando únicamente la boca en el acto… como los animales lo hacían.

\- Pues lárgate entonces humana, nadie te está amarrando.- Levantó la cara y tenía atún hasta en los ojos, esto provocó que a la chica se le saliera una risita inconscientemente, parecía un niño chiquito aprendiendo a comer, un comportamiento extraño considerando que físicamente aparentaba ser un hombre mayor.

\- Nos vemos luego, no vayas a cometer alguna locura.- Le advirtió mientras abría la puerta con prisa, alcanzó a escuchar un quejido en palabras inentendibles para ella pues el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse no la dejó escuchar bien lo que le dijo. Nunca antes, en sus tres años seguidos trabajando en aquel lugar había faltado una sola vez, ni los días festivos para ser precisos, ya se podrán imaginar entonces el descontento de su jefe por haber ensuciado su muy impecable currículum con una falla, tanto trabajo arduo para que se viniera abajo en un solo día, quería echarle la culpa al loco de pelo azul pero aunque sí la retrasó más de lo debido la culpa real había sido de su despertador averiado, ya a estas alturas poco importaba quién o qué había sido el real causante de este "imperdonable" retraso pero como la mujer madura que era lo afrontaría sin problema alguno. Corrió unas cuantas calles arriba, esquivando toda persona, animal, poste, buzón de cartas o grifo que se le atravesara en el camino, llegaría sudando y oliendo mal a ese paso pero era mejor pasar un rato de ridículo que perder el empleo.

Finalmente llegó frente a las puertas de vidrio que daban entrada a una muy elegante y sofisticada cafetería, podría decir que era la digna competencia de Starbucks si no fuera porque esa era la única sede que tenían los dueños. Entró con cautela, como si de un cliente más se tratara, por suerte para ella habían suficientes personas haciendo cola por sus pedidos como para mezclarse entre ellos hasta llegar al cuartito de la parte trasera donde se cambiaban al uniforme los empleados, siguió hasta el pasillo, abrió la puerta vieja de madera y entró, su delantal y demás elementos aún se encontraban colgados, esa era una buena señal, se colocó rápidamente sus atuendos más una cofia especial que sujetaba el cabello hacia atrás, así como también se amarró el cabello en un rollo de bailarina bien alto, ya estaba lista, solo tendría que salir a ayudar a su compañera con los cientos de pedidos que seguramente tenía acumulados por su culpa, abrió la puerta y de la prisa que traía no se fijó en chocar con alguien que pasaba casualmente por ahí.

\- Señorita Neliel, estoy bastante decepcionado de usted, estas no son horas de llegar ¿sabe?

\- Si jefe, lo sé y pido disculpas, no tengo manera de excusarme…

\- En todos los años que lleva trabajando en este sitio nunca antes había faltado o llegado tarde, solo por eso le paso en esta ocasión pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

\- Si señor Komamura, no se volverá a repetir…- El hombre se retiró sin volverle a dirigir la palabra a su empleada, ella simplemente fue hasta donde se encontraba su compañera para ayudarle con lo que necesitaba, y vaya que si era mucho.- Hola Momo, que pena haberme retrasado y llegar tarde a ayudarte…

\- Tranquila, a cualquiera le pasa…- Le contestaba con dificultad pues en los labios tenía agarrado lo que parecían ser recibos y pedidos, en una mano llevaba un gran raspado de café y en la otra tres muffins apilados uno encima de otro para ser entregados. Entre la multitud de personas habían varios histéricos que pedían… no, no pedían, ordenaban a casi gritos que les entregaran sus pedidos, cosas como "Hey niña, apúrate con eso que no pienso llegar tarde a mi trabajo", o "Señorita llevo esperando diez minutos mi café y aún no está", era un caos definitivo.

\- Ven Momo, yo te ayudo con los muffins ¿para quién son?- Dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos los pastelillos y el recibo de la boca de su compañera.

\- Para ellos…- Dijo señalando discretamente a un par de señores mayores quienes se notaban bastante incómodos y molestos.

\- Buen día señores, disculpen la tardanza, aquí tienen sus muffins ¿se les ofrece algo más?

\- Señorita yo pedí un muffin de chocolate y aquí solo veo de vainilla…

\- Claro, claro, que pena permítame cambiárselos…- Y fue hasta donde se encontraba la vitrina con los ponquecitos exhibidos y cambiarlo por el de chocolate.- Listo, que pena señores…- Los hombres ni se molestaron en agradecer, simplemente tomaron su pedido con desdén y se retiraron, no sin antes susurrar unas cuantas palabras como… "que mal servicio", "no creo volver a este lugar". Genial, lo único que es peor a quedarle mal a tu jefe y a tu trabajo es escuchar a los clientes decir cosas como esa, ojalá no llegue a oídos de Komamura o sino podría darse por despedida.

Así transcurrió la mañana, corriendo de un lado a otro para atender a las personas que llegaban, por lo general entre siete y ocho de la mañana se servía el desayuno, luego de diez a once las medias nueves para quienes se toman un descanso, de medio día hasta las dos de la tarde era el almuerzo, claro que en esa cafetería no vendían almuerzos pero sí habían quienes compraban sándwiches o ensaladas con jugos naturales, y finalmente a eso de las seis de la tarde llegaban los últimos clientes quienes salían de sus trabajos para tomarse la merienda antes de llegar a sus casas, si, el día era bastante ajetreado y apenas tenían una hora para el almuerzo el cual se dividían en turnos, mientras una comía la otra atendía y viceversa, todo por el pago, entre más efectivas fueran más llegaban los clientes y el sueldo aumentaba considerando también la propina por el buen servicio, la ventaja es que eran pocos empleados, apenas ella y Momo quienes atendían, un limpia pisos y de vez en cuando el jefe que cocinaba para sus clientes más frecuentes y de mayor confianza, quizás hasta en el futuro podrían abrir otra sede para hacerle competencia a las demás cafeterías de la zona pero por ahora estaban bien así.

-Vaya… creí que nunca acabaríamos este turno…- Le decía la peli verde a su compañera mientras pasaba la manga de su uniforme por la frente limpiándose el sudor.

\- Si, ahora solo toca esperar a que llegue la hora del almuerzo.

\- Discúlpame por dejarte sola con todos los de la mañana Momo, es que el despertador no sonó y aparte de eso tuve otro problemilla que me retrasó más de lo planeado…

\- No te preocupes amiga, siempre hay una primera vez.- Le regaló una sonrisa sincera.- Y… ¿Qué fue eso otro que hizo que te retrasaras? Claro, si se puede saber…

\- Oh, bueno es que…- No, esperen, si ella le contaba tal cual pasaron las cosas nunca le creería, es más, ni siquiera ella misma podía creerlo aún, lo único que ganaría sería una risa burlona por parte de su compañera acompañado de una frase como… "Ya, habla en serio y no inventes historias descabelladas" o algo similar, tal vez podría omitir la parte en la que dice que su gato se convirtió en humano e inventarle que el loco ese se había metido por una ventana del departamento por descuido propio, es más, hasta ella no se creía aún lo sucedido, es de locos creer que un animal se vuelva humano, es físicamente imposible.- Un hombre que está algo mal de sus facultades mentales se coló en mi apartamento, sé que es extraño y difícil de creer…

\- ¿Un loco? Pero ¿No te hizo daño?

\- No, no era agresivo.

\- Y entonces ¿qué hiciste? ¿Llamaste a la policía o a algún sanatorio mental para que se lo llevaran?

\- Si, pues verás…

\- Mami, mami, mira…- Ambas lograron escuchar la voz de un niño que hace rato andaba jugando por ahí mientras acompañaba a su madre a tomarse un café, era lo normal, a veces escuchar conversaciones de los clientes sin querer pero ellas no les prestaban atención, aunque… lo siguiente que escucharon… eso si las hizo poner sus sentidos en alerta pues ahora era la madre quien hablaba.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Cariño, no mires eso!- O bueno, más bien gritaba. Ambas empleadas dirigieron sus vistas hacia donde estaba la mujer con su hijo, le estaba cubriendo los ojos con una mano mientras el chico señalaba algo en dirección a la entrada así que por instinto ellas voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, vaya sorpresa, ambas quedaron con sus mandíbulas por el suelo, Momo se puso como tomate y acto seguido también se cubrió los ojos, esto tenía que ser una muy pero muy mala broma.

\- Oye, humana…- El hombre que entraba se dirigía a la peli verde, todos los clientes quienes lo veían pasar quedaban estupefactos, ¿qué coño hacía un hombre semi desnudo en la cafetería cubriéndose apenas con una toalla la cual no se veía muy ajustada? Por todos los dioses de todas las religiones existentes, solo esto le faltaba para completar el día.

* * *

 **Fiiin :D**

 **Estuvo como cortito el episodio, pero quería subírselos hoy sin falta alguna xD Le prometo que el próximo será más largo, pobre Nell, en las que se mete por ser buena gente...**

 **Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus beshos rrebius 7u7**

 **Los amo, nunca lo olviden (n.n)/**


	5. Aprende a ser normal

**Nuevamente pequeños...**

 **Heme aquí con un nuevo episodio de este intento de comedia-parodia de Bleach** **ヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ)ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ**

 **Antes que nada es mi deber INFORMARLES que la próxima semana empiezo nuevamente con mis estudios universitarios así que a lo mejor demore más de lo normal en subir capítulos en esta y la otra historia, pero no se preocupen que no las abandonaré :D**

 **Pero antes de que comiencen con la lectura ya saben... primero la ronda de agradecimientos xD**

 **Alrak990:** Jejejejeje, que bueno que te haya hecho pasar un buen rato con este capítulo (︶ω︶) Me agrada ver que lectores nuevos se animan a comentar xD esperaré tu siguiente review para este capítulo y gracias por comentar :D

 **karin-chan150301:** Hola chiquilla, gracias por tu bello review y espero que este capítulo te guste igual o más que el anterior :D

 **Gene15:** Que bueno que te divierta este intento de fict-comedia xD Me encanta tener gente nueva comentando y espero que este capítulo te guste también, gracias por comentar y esperaré tu próximo review también xD

 **Dexter31:** Exacto, no la tendrá nada fácil nuestra pobre Nell, pero siendo realistas... ¿Quién podría tenerla fácil con ese gato loco semi humano como Grimmjow? ¡Nadie! Por ahora no sé si harán aparición Ichigo y Rukia, aún no los he considerado en la historia pero seguiremos a ver como avanza esto... Gracias por comentar y espero tu review en este nuevo cap (^▽^)

 **Violeta:** Jajajajaja me encanta que te encanten los episodios y me lo hagas saber con un lindo review, eso me llena de alegría e ideas para seguir con la historia de verdad que si. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y te llene de risas porque ese es el objetivo de este pobre intento de escritora e historia xD Que estés bien y hasta una próxima ocasión :3

 **Bordebergia:** Gracias por tu hermoso review, saben que los aprecio demasiado, espero que este cap también te guste igual o más que el anterior, ya veremos, ya veremos dijo un ciego... ya veremos qué pasará con el gatito emo, por ahora disfruta de este cap y nos escribiremos en una siguiente ocasión, BYE BYE (• ε •)/

 **aly36:** Me llena de alegría que te haya gustado el cap, y sí, you know, ya sabes cómo es de loco y despistado nuestro azulado gatituuu :V Espero que este cap te guste también y que tus comentarios sean más largos xD jajajajaja ~(^з^)~

 **Ahora si pueden comenzar a leer pequeños y pequeñas :D**

Aprende a ser normal

Lo bonito de empezar el día para cualquier persona medianamente normal es levantarse temprano para emprender con los deberes, okay quizás no para todos es tan divertido madrugar pero si te pagan en tu trabajo igual irías ¿o no? En todo caso, remontémonos a eso del mediodía, una tarde soleada, con el cielo azul bien despejado, el tráfico andando sin ningún problema, los pajaritos cantando y los más melodiosos gritos de las personas que veían a cierto hombre de larga cabellera azul pasando por ahí, y en cuanto a los pajaritos…

-¡WAAAAAAAHH! ¡AUXILIO! ¡HAY UN EXHIBICIONISTA EN EL PARQUE!- Esa que gritaba era una pobre señora de unos cuarenta de edad tratando de taparle los ojos a sus hijos a quienes cuidaba mientras jugaban en el parque con las atracciones, ya saben, columpios, rodaderos, sube y baja… Ella y otras tres madres preocupadas trataban de llevarse a sus hijos de ahí lo más pronto posible para que no vieran al tipo con delirios de Tarzán trepar los árboles con su no muy ajustado taparrabos improvisado con una toalla blanca.

\- ¡AGH! ¡JODER! Viejas escandalosas, dejaron escapar mi almuerzo…- Se quejaba mientras en manos tenía el nido vacío de unas palomas que hacía dos segundos estaban posadas en él, las avecillas lograron huir a tiempo de las garras de este semi gato. - ¿Y ahora qué comeré? La humana esa no tenía más que pasto guardado en la nevera, yo lo que necesito es carne de verdad… - Se decía a sí mismo mientras desde lo alto de aquel árbol observaba el horizonte.- No hay de otra… Tendré que ir a buscarla.- Entonces fue aquí cuando decidió saltar de aquella rama al suelo, tomar el collarcito con la placa, olerlo y catar el aroma característico de la chica el cual tenía una sensación a dulce empalagoso, ¿es que acaso se restregaba azúcar por todo el cuerpo o qué mierda? Bueno, como sea que fuese, un olor tan característico era fácil de localizar, solo le tomaría unos segundos aspirar el aire cercano al suelo para hallar el rastro y vaya que fue fácil encontrarlo.

Mientras andaba caminando por el asfalto, descalzo, la poca gente que pasaba cerca se le quedaba mirando, algunos extrañados, otros curiosos, uno que otro se avergonzaba y miraba hacia otra parte, pero también habían las que lo veían con lujuria, chicas jóvenes que se reían entre ellas al verlo pasar y comentaban a manera de susurros, pero las más atrevidas gozaban de la vista y lanzaban comentarios pervertidos, cosas como… "Oye guapo ¿y todo eso tiene dueña?", "Se te olvidó ponerte los pantalones corazón", "Parece que Tarzán se escapó de la selva", "Cuidado que con este sol te puedes derretir, bombón…", esas y otras tantas cosas que el peli azul simplemente no entendía, ¿quién coño era ese tal "Tarzán"? ¿Por qué se iría a derretir con el sol? ¿Qué es un pantalón? La única respuesta concreta que tenía era que sí, él sí tenía "dueña" y era a quien estaba buscando precisamente, las tripas se le retorcían del hambre, si no encontraba ya algo para comer estaba seguro que mataría a cualquier humano que anduviera por ahí para tragárselo a pedazos, tantos olores diferentes lo confundían a veces pero después de dar vueltas y vueltas al fin dio con el dichoso lugar, una cafetería elegante pero modesta con puertas de madera y vidrio, solo era cuestión de entrar y exigirle a esa mujer que lo alimentara, sí, exactamente eso haría.

Cual sería entonces la sorpresa que se llevaría nuestra querida peli verde al ver a su loco ahí, frente a ella, en medio de su trabajo, espantando a los clientes y empleados, provocando gritos aquí y allá, esperando que con suerte el jefe Komamura no se percatara de la presencia de ese hombre en su negocio.

\- Oye, humana…- Se dirigía a ella, perfecto, consideremos por unos instantes las opciones que tenía en esos momentos, ignorar al tipo ese y fingir que no lo conoce; fingir que no lo conoce pero sacarlo lo más rápidamente posible de ahí antes de que su jefe lo viera o la última opción, salir corriendo… Bueno, la verdad es que ignorarlo y hacerle creer a los demás que no lo conoce parecía ser lo más viable por el momento, exactamente eso es lo que iba a hacer…- Humana Neliel, necesito comida…- Genial, muy para su mala suerte se acordaba de su nombre, opción número uno y dos descartadas, creo que correr era lo que debía hacer ahora.

\- Ne… Nell… ¿Tú conoces a ese sujeto? – Le cuestionaba su compañera con las manos sobre los ojos evitando así ver más de lo necesario.

\- No, claro que no, en mi vida lo había visto…

\- Oye, te estoy diciendo que me muero de hambre.- No se percató en qué momento lo hizo pero el chico de ojos celestes se hallaba sobre la barra de pedidos, aquella que separa a los clientes de los vendedores, en una peculiar posición, acurrucado y con las manos al frente entre sus piernas sobre la barra también, parecía un simio. La aludida volteó a verlo quedando casi frente a frente, ella pasó del "rosa vergüenza" al "rojo aléjate-de-mi-espacio-personal".

\- ¿Por qué se oyen tantos gritos? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Ese era el jefe Komamura, viniendo desde la cocina a la barra de pedidos para averiguar por qué había tanto escándalo en su negocio. La peli verde tenía más o menos tres segundos para reaccionar y tomar una decisión, miraba tras ella que era de donde provenía la voz de su jefe y luego volteaba su rostro para ver al peli azul y así varias veces mientras consideraba las opciones que cada vez eran menos, jodida suerte, no tenía de otra…

\- Oye te estoy diciendo que…

\- ¡Cállate y ven conmigo!- Tomó al peli azul de una mano y lo jaló junto con ella hasta el otro extremo donde se encontraba el pequeño cuartito de aseo donde guardaban escobas, traperos, baldes, utensilios de limpieza.- Quédate ahí, no hagas ruido y no salgas hasta que yo venga ¿entendido?

\- Pero…- ¡PUM! Le cerró la puerta en la cara sin esperar a escuchar lo que iba a decirle.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?!- Cuestionó furioso el hombre.

\- Se-señor Komamura, lo… lo que sucede es que…- Iba a contarle la castaña.

\- Nada, no pasa nada jefe, era un cliente un tanto raro que vino y asustó a los demás pero no se preocupe yo misma me encargué de sacarlo de acá, jejejejeje.

\- ¿Sacarlo? ¿Sacaste a un cliente de aquí?

\- Eeeeeh…

\- Si, es verdad…- Dijo su pequeña compañera.- Lo que pasa es que el tipo ese venia semi en peloto señor, entonces mi amiga muy amablemente lo sacó del lugar para que no espantara a los clientes.- La castaña le siguió la idea a la peli verde, sabía cómo era el temperamento de su jefe y si se enteraba de que lo estaba escondiendo por ahí seguro la despedía sin pensarlo dos veces, y al parecer ella conocía a ese chico de extraño cabello entonces ¿por qué no ayudarla? De seguro tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo, ella siempre ayudaba a los más necesitados y ese pobre hombre se veía que no tenía ni para vestir.

\- Bueno, en ese caso creo que no hay problema.- El hombre dio media vuelta pero no se devolvió a la cocina sino en dirección contraria.

\- Se-Señor Komamura… ¿A dónde va?

\- Necesito un trapero, regué por accidente el café al suelo y hay que limpiar antes de que se manche.

\- Eeeeeh ¡Señor! Señor, señor, señor… espere.- Dijo alcanzando su paso posicionándose frente a él. – Yo con mucho gusto puedo hacerlo, solo dígame donde fue y lo limpio.

\- No señorita Neliel, usted debe estar pendiente con Momo para atender a los clientes, déjeme que yo mismo lo hago.

\- No, no, no, no es ninguna molestia yo lo hago en menos de un minuto.

\- Señorita, deme permiso voy a pasar.

\- Si quiere le puedo sacar el trapero y el balde señor, es más, espéreme ahí y en seguida lo hago.

\- ¿Por qué está tan nerviosa? Le digo que vuelva a su puesto de trabajo, yo me encargaré del asunto.

\- Pe-pero…

\- Es una orden.

\- Si señor…- Se quedó como piedra ahí donde estaba, eso era todo, ese era el fin de su arduo trabajo de tres años seguidos en ese lugar, le dedicó una última mirada de tristeza a su amiga de año y medio de trabajo y esta le correspondió con un gesto de… "Lo siento amiga, intenté ayudar en lo que pude…". Estaba frita, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese hombre abriera la puerta y se encontrara con aquella desagradable sorpresa, adiós caja registradora, adiós máquina de café instantáneo, adiós vitrina con los más deliciosos bizcochos del condado, adiós sillas, adiós mesas, adiós a todos los clientes presentes allí, adiós Momo, le lanzó una última mirada a todo antes de recibir el grito de su jefe, iba a extrañar hasta el lavaplatos, el piso baldosinado, la señora que venía todos los días a las doce en punto a tomarse su café con croissant, a ese curioso viejito de sombrero que siempre venía a leer su periódico y se sentaba junto a la ventana, adiós, adiós a todos, adiós perro salchicha amarrado con su correa frente a la entrada, adiós hombre semi desnudo de cabellos azules que molestaba al pobre perro, adiós… Esperen, UN MOMENTO… ¿¡QUE!? ¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁNDO?

\- Chicas, no encuentro el trapero, ¿alguna de ustedes lo cogió?

\- Eeeweewejk de-debe estar por ahí señor, busque bien…- Le decía la peli verde tratando de salir de su espasmo.

\- No lo encuentro por ningún lado…

\- MOMO, VE Y AYUDA AL JEFE.- Le guiñaba un ojo varias veces y con una expresión tan asustada que la chica comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje, si aún podía ayudarla por supuesto que lo haría.

\- Yo le ayudo señor.- Le decía la de cabellos castaños yendo hasta el cuarto de servicio y distrayendo ahí dentro al hombre, mientras eso la peli verde de un salto pasó la barra quedando del otro lado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la salida donde el perrito le ladraba descontroladamente a aquel sujeto.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo demonios…? ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AFUERA? ¿En qué momento te saliste?

\- Salí apenas cerraste la puerta, que distraída eres…

\- Te dije que te quedaras escondido, por qué…

\- Kiiiiiiiigggghh – El muchacho le escupía y gruñía al pequeño perrito, encorvado en las cuatro patas y totalmente erizado, parecía un espectáculo de circo.

\- No me digas que le tienes miedo a un pequeño perrito.

\- Odio a los perros.

\- Pero tú eres como veinte veces más grande que él… Ash olvídalo, tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien te vea.

\- ¿Más de todos los que ya me vieron?

\- Mira Kitty… o Grimmjow, como sea que te llames… Me estás metiendo en muchos problemas y voy a terminar por echarte de mi casa a que vuelvas al callejón de donde saliste.

\- Pff, no me digas mujer, ya te veré cargándome hasta la puerta de tu casa.

\- No tengo tiempo que perder contigo porque debo volver al trabajo así que dime de una vez para qué viniste hasta acá.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- ¿Hambre? Pero si te dejé comida…

\- Tengo hambre, eso no fue suficiente y sigo teniendo hambre.

\- ¿Acaso no buscaste en la cocina?

\- Solo tienes pasto mujer, yo no como eso, yo como carne.

\- Solo esto me faltaba…

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Si, ya lo dijiste…

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Que sí, ya te escuché…

\- Dame de comer, tengo hambre.

\- Aish ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan molesto?

\- Siempre he sido así.

\- Claro, solo que cuando eras "gato" decías puros miaus.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- ¡QUE SI YA TE ESCUCHÉ LA PRIMERA VEZ!

\- Tengo ham…

\- Tengo un plan, pero no puedes andar así por la calle, necesitas ropa, como todas las personas…

\- Yo no necesito de esos trapos mujer, es más, ni siquiera necesito este…- Decía refiriéndose a la toalla que tenía sujeta a la cintura y estaba a punto de soltarla.

\- ¡NO NO NO NO! ¿Qué crees que haces? Déjatela ahí.

\- Pero es que me incomoda para trepar.

\- Si te la dejas puesta te prometo toda la comida que quieras pero déjala ahí donde está.

\- Bueeeno, está bien, pero sigo sin ver mi comida…

\- Ya, ya… déjame pensar un momento… - Si su jefe la pillaba afuera hablando con el hombre semi desnudo seguramente la despedía, si se desaparecía por un rato del trabajo también la despedían, si le decía al peli azul que la esperara hasta su hora de descanso a lo mejor cometía alguna estupidez que hiciera que la despidieran, cualquier aparente decisión que pudiese tomar conducía a la misma conclusión: Ser despedida.

¿Qué hacer entonces?

Lo único que tenía como una posible opción era confiar en su compañera para que la cubriera en su ausencia…

\- Bien, ya tengo un plan, te daré tu comida pero primero tienes que prometerme que harás lo que te diga ¿entendido?

\- Si si… lo que digas…

\- Primero haré una llamada.- Agarró su teléfono móvil y de inmediato marcó un número.

\- _¿Aló? ¿Nell? ¿Dónde estás?_

\- Momo, amiga necesito que me ayudes, es un gran favor que te pido luego te explicaré cómo están las cosas pero por ahora te pido que me cubras con el jefe.

\- _Ay amiga… El jefe por ahora está distraído en la cocina pero cuando salga y no te vea… ¿Qué le voy a decir?_

\- Invéntale cualquier cosa… Dile que… que me entró una llamada al celular de un vecino, y que me dijeron que se estaba incendiando mi departamento y que por eso tuve que salir corriendo sin siquiera avisarle…

\- _Esa es una mentira grave…_

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero a menos de que sea eso o que el mundo se esté acabando el jefe no me perdonará haber abandonado mi trabajo sin avisarle, por fis Momo, hazme ese favor, luego te lo compensaré…

 _\- Está bien… No acostumbro a decir mentiras pero veo que debe ser algo de suma importancia que te obliga a hacerlo._

 _-_ Créeme que sí, muchas gracias amiga, luego nos vemos me tengo que ir…- Colgó la llamada satisfecha por tener uno de los problemas solucionados, y ahora el siguiente problemita…- ¡QUÉ! ¿Ahora dónde se metió? Por qué nunca me obedece ese idiota…- Volteó para encontrarse con el hombre que ya no estaba por ahí, lo buscó apresuradamente con la vista en todas las posibles direcciones ¿cómo coño le hacía para desaparecer así de un momento a otro? No tenía siquiera un aparato para localizarlo y ahora que lo mencionaba no sería ni una mala idea meterle un GPS por el culo a ver si así dejaba de desobedecerla. No debía ser muy difícil encontrar entre la multitud a un tipo tan llamativo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que…

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Eso, para que alguien gritara al verlo. La chica corrió hasta donde escuchó los gritos de la mujer que provenían de una plaza de comidas al aire libre cerca de allí, solo esperaba no llegar tarde…- Señor, váyase, aléjese de mí…- Decía la asustada señora al ver a este exhibicionista acurrucado al lado suyo como animal pidiendo comida mientras la miraba con los ojos grandes intentando persuadirla, pero no estaba saliendo tan bien como esperaba…

\- ¡Grimmjow! – Finalmente dio con el susodicho.- Vamos, deja de molestar a la señora…

\- No me interrumpas mujer, estoy intentando hacer que alguien me dé de comer.

\- ¿Usted conoce a este vagabundo demente? – Le hablaba la señora refinada.

\- Si, discúlpelo por favor, carece de sus facultades mentales y a veces se cree que es "animal".

\- Pues aléjelo de mí antes que llame a la policía.

\- Claro, claro que si señora, no se preocupe… Grimmjow, ven conmigo.- Lo jalaba de un brazo para que se pusiera de pies pero el felino era terco y no se movía de su posición.- Grimmjow, te estoy dando una orden.

\- No me muevo de aquí hasta que alguien me de comida.

\- No seas terco… Mira, si te pones de pies y vienes conmigo te prometo que iremos a un lugar que conozco cerca de aquí donde hay mucha pero mucha comida.

\- No te creo mujer, me has venido diciendo eso desde hace rato y nada que me das algo.

\- Suficiente, llamaré a seguridad.

\- Señora, espere por favor, no es necesario…- La mujer esa empezaba a marcar un número con su teléfono. - ¡Que te pongas de pies te digo!- Estaba ya ofuscada de ver que el tarado ese no comprendía la gravedad de la situación, si lo atrapaba la policía lo encarcelarían y junto con ella por considerarla cómplice de tener suelto a un loco exhibicionista por ahí.

\- Deja de jalonearme mujer, no iré a ningún lado.

\- Maldita sea, ¡que te pongas de pies! – Seguía jalándolo con más fuerza.

\- Que no…

\- ¿Aló? ¿Policía?

\- ¡PONTE DE PIES YA QUE NOS VAS A METER EN PROBLEMAS!

\- ¡Y yo quiero comer!

\- ¡Grimmjow!

\- Joder ¿cuál es tu problema?...- Se paró de allí finalmente pero no por obedecer a la peli verde sino porque ya estaba cansado de que lo jaloneara.- Te digo que me des algo de comer y haces de todo menos eso y me toca buscar por mi cuenta.- Se puso frente a ella tratando de intimidarla con su estatura, al menos había una ventaja con ese nuevo cuerpo, quedando entonces de espaldas a la señora que estaba molestando.

\- Es que tu no comprendes la gravedad de tus actos los demás no te ven como una persona "normal". ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

\- Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que con este cuerpo se me dificulta más conseguir lo que quiero…

\- Pues tienes que acostumbrarte y comportarte como tal o si no te meterás en problemas de los cuales no podré sacarte.

\- Por favor, yo puedo salir solo de mis problemas. Te recuerdo que he sido yo quien te he salvado en dos ocasiones.- Mientras estos dos discutían como matrimonio viejo la gente alrededor se quedaba mirando por lo llamativo del asunto, digo, no es que todos los días se viera a una chica pelear con su… ¿amigo? ¿novio? ¿amante? Lo que sea, y más encima si tiene un color de cabello tan poco común, largo y está semi desnudo, por no decir que completamente desnudo… de hecho…

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – Gritó la mujer refinada quien ahora yacía desmayada sobre su silla pues hace unos instantes tuvo la desdicha (riquísima suerte) de verle el trasero al hombre que la estaba molestando, nadie se había percatado que aquella mujer llevaba en su bolso a un pequeño pero escandaloso y hasta rabioso chihuahua el cual se le había escapado en un descuido y fue hasta donde el hombre que la estaba atormentando tirando de un solo jalón con su hocico la única prenda que este llevaba puesto, dejándolo entonces como había venido al mundo frente a todos los presentes.

\- ¡OH MI DIOS!

– No veas eso…

\- ¡Que alguien se lleve a ese exhibicionista!

\- ¡Aaaaah que desagradable! – Eran los comentarios de algunos y algunas que observaban la discusión, aunque bueno, habían también ciertas chicas que le chiflaban y decían cosas como…

\- ¡Oh por todos los…! ¡Mira su tamaño!

\- ¿Cuánto cobras la noche papasito?

\- ¿Desde cuándo hay hombres tan guapos en esta cochina ciudad?

\- ¡Déjame yo te cubro primor!

\- Oye Mark ¿por qué tú no lo tienes así?

\- Pero con ese pajarito hasta yo canto… - Estos eran unos cuantos piropos que se alcanzaban a escuchar de la turbia que los rodeaba, pero como estos dos se miraban a la cara como que aún no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía…

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué tanto habla esa gente?- Decía el semi gato-hombre con las manos en la cintura, mirando con extrañeza a quienes se referían a él despectiva y morbosamente.

\- Que…- La peli verde fue más rápida captando el mensaje, miró hacia abajo para encontrarse nuevamente con cierta escena más propia de una película porno…- Waaaah ¡Grimmjow! Se-Se te cayó la toalla.- Le decía mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos.

\- ¿Ah?- Miró también hacia abajo.- Oh, sí. ¿Y qué con eso?

\- ¡¿Cómo que qué con eso?! Vuélvetela a poner ¡AHORA!

\- Neee, no sabes lo libre que se siento así…- Sin pudor alguno seguía en la misma postura, sin siquiera inmutarse por cubrir sus partes íntimas.

\- ¿Dónde está el exhibicionista?- Preguntaba un policía llegando cerca del lugar.

\- ¡Por allá oficial!- Le dijo uno de los hombres un tanto mayor, creo que era el esposo de una de las mujeres que le chiflaba al peli azul.

\- ¡Joder!- Exclamó la peli verde.- ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- Tan rápido como pudo reaccionar ella al escuchar la voz del policía recogió del suelo la toalla intentando en lo posible no ver más de lo necesario y se la volvió a amarrar a la cintura al hombre. - ¡Corre Grimmjow! ¡CORRE! – Le decía mientras lo sujetaba de la mano y lo llevaba consigo para escapar de la policía.

\- ¿Me llevarás a donde hay comida?

\- SI SI SI ¡MUÉVETE!- Y empezaron a correr.

\- ¡Policía, detente!- Les decía el (afortunadamente) robusto oficial que los venía persiguiendo detrás mientras hacía sonar un silbato. Los aludidos corrieron calles, pasaron entre los carros de una avenida transitada mientras esperaban el cambio del semáforo en rojo, esquivaron personas, objetos, todo lo que se les atravesara en el camino pero seguían escuchando al policía con el ruido del silbato, parecía que no se iba a cansar tan pronto de seguirlos. Llegaron finalmente a un callejón sin salida, tenían la esperanza de que el oficial no los hubiese visto entrar pero no fue así… Aún podía escucharse sus pasos y el débil sonido del silbato, estaba cerca y sabía que los tenía atrapados.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Y ahora?- Decía la ya cansada peli verde después de una larga maratón por la ciudad, si no se les ocurría algo al son de ya los iban a atrapar ahí mismo. Ella ya empezaba a considerar las excusas que daría al oficial inventándose alguna historia fantástica para que la dejara libre de toda culpa, ¿qué historia sería? Ni pinche idea, pero seguro algo se le ocurriría pronto… Mientras el peli azul miraba hacía arriba.

\- Sube.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Que subas te digo.- Estaba agachado de espaldas a ella, indicándole que se subiera a su espalda. ¿Qué estaba loco o qué? No podían ponerse a jugar al caballito en esos momentos…

\- Grimmjow no es momento para juegos…

\- No es un juego, es en serio ¿quieres escapar de ese tipo o no?

\- Cielos… No sé qué idea loca tengas ahora pero…- Considerando las pocas probabilidades que tenía de salir viva de esto lo más práctico era aceptar cualquier opción por más loca que pareciera y bueno, ya que a ella no se le ocurría nada ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Hizo lo que el hombre le pidió, se subió en su espalda rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, este se puso de pies y ella trató de sujetarse también con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

\- Saldremos de este callejón.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer…- De un solo brinco el peli azul logró alcanzar el borde de la ventana de un segundo piso sujetándose con las manos, luego de otro impulso hizo lo mismo con la siguiente ventana y así sucesivamente una por una hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio, por supuesto que el policía no alcanzó a verlos y se resignó finalmente en su búsqueda y persecución.

\- Wow… estuvo cerca… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

\- Todos los gatos lo hacemos.

\- ¿Sigues sintiéndote como uno? – Le miraba rayado.

\- No me siento, sé que lo soy y también sé que sigo esperando mi comida.- La chica sentada en el suelo ahora lo miraba curiosa, ¿qué otras sorpresas más tendría este sujeto? Eso que acababa de hacer era con una fuerza sobre humana, ni el más experto en parkour podía hacer algo similar y menos con una persona cargada a sus espaldas, vaya cajita de sorpresas…- Te acabo de salvar de otro sujeto, ya son tres con este, creo que me merezco un premio por ello.

\- Claro… Claro que sí, pero primero debemos hacer algo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Buscarte ropa adecuada y cambiarte el look.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Eso en qué influye con mi apetito?

\- Bastante, porque para ingresar a los lugares donde te dan comida debes estar bien presentado, así que no más excusas y vamos…- Le tomó de la mano para que la siguiera, los humanos sí que eran extraños con sus costumbres, ¿Quién necesita verse bien para comer? Bueno, en todo caso si eso lo llevaba a la comida pues no había remedio, iba a obedecer… Bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia que se encontraban del otro lado del edificio y tratando de evitar las calles más transitadas para que la gente no lo viera o aquel policía apareciera de nuevo pasaron por un barrio poco seguro y sucio. Finalmente hallaron un local de ropa barata de segunda, al menos ahí podría conseguirle algo medio decente que ponerse y que estuviera al alcance de su bolsillo.

\- Buenas tardes.- Entraron en aquel local en el cual la puerta al abrirse hacía sonar una pequeña campanita colgada en lo alto para anunciar la llegada de alguien a quienes atendían. Era un sitio pequeño, con una fila de ropa colgada con ganchos sobre una varilla metálica de extremo a extremo de la pared, muros en ladrillo bastante desgastados, techo con alumbrado parpadeante y humedad, en fin…

\- Bienvenidos, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? – Los atendió una chica de estilo gótico medio gordita y con cara de pocos amigos sentada frente a la computadora del recibidor, ni siquiera los había volteado a mirar estando más concentrada en sus asuntos que en los clientes, y no era para menos, el sitio era bastante deplorable, a cualquiera le bajaría el ánimo trabajar en un lugar como ese.

\- Si, este… Estamos buscando ropa para hombre…

\- ¿Saben qué talla?- Cuestionó sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

\- Pues… no estoy muy segura de eso…

\- ¡Christie! – TIN TIN TIN Hacía sonar una campanita llamado a la dueña de ese nombre.- ¡Christie! Ven acá, hay clientes que requieren de tu ayuda.- Con una mano tocaba la campanita y con la otra usaba el mouse del computador.

\- Si ¿qué pasó?

\- Que los clientes necesitan que les ayudes. – Dijo señalando a los recién llegados sin siquiera voltear a verlos. La chica de nombre Christie era físicamente todo lo contrario a su compañera gótica, de cabellos rubios y rizados, ojos azules brillantes y ropa de tonos alegres como fucsia, violeta y azul cielo, era como ver a "HI Hi Puffy Ami y Yumi" trabajado juntas en un local después del fracaso de su carrera como cantantes. La rubia volteó a ver a los recién llegados y vaya que le agradó bastante lo que sus ojos veían, aquel alto y apuesto hombre de cabellos rebeldes como rockero, cuerpo esculpido y mirada desafiante vistiendo únicamente una toalla, era como un cuadro perfecto para retratar ¿de dónde habría salido ese dios griego?

\- Ho… Hola. Buenas tardes y bienvenidos… ¿En qué te puedo colaborar guapo? – Dirigiéndose exclusivamente al peli azul quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared más cercana, ignorando que aquella mujer se dirigía a él.

\- Este… necesitamos ropa para el señor…- Le dijo la peli verde tratando de reafirmar su presencia en el lugar.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Permítanme ¿Qué talla necesita?

\- Creo que la más grande que tengan.

\- Si, si, por supuesto. A ver… Por acá tenemos pantalones oscuros, camisetas oscuras, esqueletos oscuros, bermudas…

\- Oscuras, si ya veo que acá todo es muy darks. ¿Qué precio tienen los pantalones y las camisetas?

\- Pueden llevarse tres pantalones y tres camisetas por tan solo diez dólares.

\- Okay… creo que podemos llevarnos esas.

\- ¿Algo más? Si gusta puede pasarse al vestidor para probárselas señor…

\- Sí, creo que debería llevarse un conjunto puesto.

\- Por acá señor, este es el vestidor. – Le dijo la alegre rubia mostrándole un pequeño espacio en un rincón rodeado por una cortina de terciopelo. La peli verde lo empujó para que obedeciera y entrara ahí. El hombre distraído como que entró por inercia con las prendas en mano y la chica le cerró la cortina para darle más privacidad aunque ella se muriera de ganas por verlo cambiarse ahí frente a ella, en fin, esperaron uno, dos, tres, seis minutos y nada que salía. - ¿Está todo bien señor?

\- Oye humana, no sé cómo se pone esto… - Dirigiéndose a la peli verde claro está.

\- ¡Oh! Pero claro que con mucho gusto puedo ayudarlo señor…- Decía la emocionada chica por colaborarle al cliente con las sencillas prendas.

\- No se moleste señorita, yo puedo ayudarle.- Le interrumpió la peli verde impidiendo que pudiese siquiera alcanzar a míralo tras las cortinas, que tipa más lanzada… ¿quién se creía? – Dios, hasta para ponerte algo tan simple como eso tengo que ayudarte…- Dijo estando ya tras las cortinas junto con él en aquel reducido espacio, había intentado ponerse la camiseta sin éxito alguno pues estaba tratando de meter la cabeza entre una de las mangas y un brazo por entre el cuello de la misma.

\- No entiendo cómo son estos trapos de humanos…

\- A ver… primero agáchate porque no soy tan alta como para alcanzarte.- Obedeció y se acurrucó en el piso. De un tirón le sacó la prenda hacia arriba para organizarla de la manera correcta.- Bueno, primero pon ese brazo…- Señalando el izquierdo.- Y mételo por ese hueco.- Mostrándole la manga correcta y así lo hizo.- Ahora el otro brazo.- Y también lo metió.- Y ahora la cabeza…- Y también la introdujo en el espacio correcto. – Listo, ves que no es tan difícil.- Le ayudó a bajársela hasta por sobre el ombligo, era una camiseta negra de cuello redondo y manga corta, le quedaba un tanto ajustada pero era apenas su talla.- Okay… Ahora el pantalón…

\- ¿Me quito esto?- Cuestionó señalando la toalla.

\- No, no, no, déjatela… A ver, te enseñaré a ponerte un pantalón. Primero introduces uno de los pies en el orificio correcto, el cierre siempre debe ir por delante. Luego introduces el otro pie y jalas hacia arriba.- Era una prenda bastante complicada para él, pero al fin halló la manera de hacerlo y se puso de pies para tener una mejor maniobrabilidad, se los subió hasta donde más pudo por debajo de aquella toalla.

\- Listo ¿y ahora?

\- Ahora hay que abrochártela…- Se puso ella también de pies y le retiró la toalla para enseñarle a sujetarse los pantalones, al hacerlo pudo notar que le habían quedado bien, como de su talla perfecta, llegando un poco por debajo a la altura del ombligo. Con la mayor delicadeza que ella pudo le subió la cremallera primero intentando no ir a pellizcarlo y luego a abotonarlo, era difícil evitar que sus dedos de vez en cuando rozaran su vientre sintiendo los cuadritos de los abdominales y la vellosidad que formaba un camino desde lo bajo del ombligo hasta más allá de este… - Bien… así es que se hace… ¿Aprendiste?

\- Eso se ve bastante complicado mujer, tendrás que repetírmelo otras cuantas veces.- Le decía evidentemente confundido mientras se rascaba la nuca. Ella apretó los labios en una mueca de solo imaginarse en volver a hacer eso.

\- Si… como sea… Bueno, ya salgamos de acá.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Si le gustó el conjunto?

\- Si, está bien. ¿Cuánto es que le debo?

\- Diez dólares.

\- Bien, tómelos y gracias.- Le respondió la peli verde, acto seguido ambos salieron del sitio dejando a la chica rubia con la mirada perdida hacia el chico de cabellos azules que acababa de salir, creía haber conocido al amor de su vida… Mientras la chica gótica seguía inmutable desde su asiento, sin haberse percatado de un solo detalle de los clientes que acababan de irse.

\- Bueno humana ¿ya puedo ir a comer algo?

\- Aún falta una cosa.- Hablaban mientras iban caminando por la vía peatonal un tanto más tranquila de no tener que preocuparse por las miradas despectivas de las demás personas al ver al hombre semi empeloto por ahí, por lo menos lucía un poco más normal, solo faltaban un par de zapatos pero esos los conseguiría después, lo más importante de su aspecto físico estaba solucionado, solo faltaba el look. – Llegamos.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Una peluquería.

\- Pelu… ¿Qué?

\- Peluquería. Aquí te van a arreglar el cabello.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

\- Nada… solo que es demasiado largo y no es muy normal que digamos. Tranquilo, no te va a doler.

\- Mujer, el hambre hace que empiece a enojarme.

\- Si, si, lo sé, ya solo aguanta este paso más y vamos a que comas algo ¿te parece?

\- De acuerdo…- Le dijo con una expresión seria pero divertida, no había de otra, lo mejor por ahora era obedecerle y confiar.

Entraron al sitio, en apariencia era bastante similar al anterior lugar donde habían entrado, pero este parecía más un local de hacer tatuajes que una peluquería… habían afiches de bandas de rock y metal en todas las paredes, decoraciones terroríficas como calaveras, cruces, velas, parecía que estuviesen en Halloween.

\- Buena tarde señorita, caballero. ¿En qué les puedo colaborar?- Los atendió un hombre de mas o menos unos treinta o cuarenta, de cabello rizado y alborotado como el de los cantantes de Kiss, varios tatuajes en ambos brazos que tenía al descubierto por el chaleco que llevaba puesto, un pantalón negro y botas anchas de cuero con taches. De no ser porque la peli verde andaba bien acompañada con su intimidante amigo ni de loca se metería en un lugar como ese sola.

\- Gracias, verá es que aquí el señor requiere de un urgente corte de cabello.

\- Siga por acá por favor.- Les dijo señalando una de las tres sillas giratorias con espejo al frente que habían en el local. El joven-gato obedeció y se sentó donde le indicó el peluquero, se vio de frente al espejo y…

\- Vaya… ¿ese soy yo? – Dijo mientras contemplaba su reflejo.

\- Así es amigo, déjeme decirle que tiene un interesante color de tinte, muy bueno y brillante, me gustaría saber donde se manda a tinturar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo hace él mismo señor, y yo le ayudo de vez en cuando.- Les interrumpió la mujer.

\- Ya veo… Y lo tiene bastante largo también. ¿Qué corte desea?

\- Uno bastante corto… que le quede bien, a su propio estilo.

\- Bueno, intentaré a ver qué me sale… - Primero que nada le hizo una trenza a su cabello y lo cortó a la altura del cuello, luego con las tijeras que de primer momento asustaron al hombre pues pensaba que iba a hacerle daño con ellas comenzó cortando el largo de cada cabello, la peli verde tuvo que estar cerca y sostenerle una mano mientras el señor trabajaba, solo como un gesto de confianza para que no se asustara con las tijeras. Un corte por aquí, otros por allá, unos dos o tres mechones por sobre la frente, laca para sostener la forma y listo, había quedado ya.

\- Terminé ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece señorita?

\- Vaya… se ve bastante diferente…- Ok, se veía perfecto, ese corte rebelde le quedaba mucho mejor que esas mechas largas de hippie sucias y descuidadas, definitivamente un peluquero con gusto por el rock había sido la mejor elección. Estaba listo. – Muchas gracias señor ¿cuánto le debo?

\- Son solo seis dólares señorita.

\- Bien, un gasto más… Tome señor y muchas gracias.

\- Hasta pronto.- Y finalmente salieron de ese lugar rumbo a la tienda de comida o restaurante más cercano que encontraran por ahí, ambos estaban muriendo de hambre, la mujer solo esperaba que lo que le quedaba de dinero en su billetera le alcanzara para zacear sus estómagos, ojalá encontraran un sitio barato…

\- Mira, de seguro ese carrito ambulante tiene algo bueno.- Le dijo la chica visualizando una carroza de aluminio con ruedas y una sombrilla simulando un techo, quien atendía era un señor gordo, de quizás veinticinco o treinta de edad, con un delantal sucio lleno de grasa, salsas y quien sabe qué más y claro, el gorro tampoco podía faltar. Un puestico ambulante de comida rápida.- Buena tarde señor.

\- Que tal señorita, les ofrezco hamburguesas, sadwiches, perros calientes…

\- Wow ¿perro caliente? ¿De verdad cocinan perros? Porque me encantaría comerme uno de esos estúpidos e inferiores animalejos…

\- No Grimmjow… No es el "perro" que tu crees… Denos por favor dos hamburguesas grandes.

\- En seguida señorita.

\- ¿Qué es una hamburguesa?

\- Ya verás… Sé que te van a gustar. Señor, la hamburguesa de mi compañero sin verduras por favor, y con carne extra.

\- Como ordene.- Y en seguida sacó los panes para prepararla, ya tenía unas cuantas carnes listas y asadas solo era cuestión de armar las hamburguesas, ya saben salsa de tomate, mayonesa, mostaza, verduras para la señorita, doble carne para el hombre, queso amarillo, papas fritas y listo, preparadas ambas hamburguesas. – Buen provecho.- La recibieron en mano y la mujer fue la primera en dar mordisco.

\- Uuuuum está deliciosa… - El hombre veía extrañado la suya. - Dale Grimmjow, prueba un pedazo estoy segura que te gustará.

\- ¿Segura que no moriré después de esto?

\- Segura…

\- Bien…- Abrió la boca lo más que pudo y casi entra media hamburguesa en ella de solo un mordisco. Masticó unas cuantas veces y pasó.- No está mal…

\- Ves, sabía que iba a gustarte.- Le sonrió, al fin, por primera vez en el día podía comportarse como una persona del corriente, como una persona normal pasando desapercibido ante los ojos de los demás.

\- Mmmmm…- Seguía masticando gustoso, esa comida humana era bastante buena, eso a lo que llamaban pan, queso y salsas juntas combinaban muy bien con la carne ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? Y él poniéndose a cazar ratas y pajaritos…

SNIF- SNIF –SNIF

El hombre detuvo su acto de comer mientras olfateaba el aire, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con la cabeza en alto, tratando de catar un olor…

-Este aroma… se me hace bastante familiar… - Dejó lo que quedaba de la hamburguesa sobre la barra y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente quedando fuera de la protección de aquella sombrilla o techo improvisado para tener una mejor visión y alejarse del olor de la comida para concentrarse exclusivamente en lo que estaba catando. - ¡Te encontré! – Abrió los ojos como cual felino apunto de atacar a su presa, las pupilas se le dilataron y una sonrisa macabra se le formó en el rostro. Tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitieron dio un brinco sobre la pared que tenía frente a él agarrándose con las manos de un tubo a casi tres metros sobre el suelo y empezó a escalar.

\- ¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿A dónde vas?!

\- Wow ¡pero qué le pasa a ese hombre! – Decía el sorprendido vendedor ambulante al ver la gran maniobra del peli azul, genial, justo cuando ella pensaba que podía verse y comportarse como una persona normal se le ocurría hacer eso, a este paso tendría que conseguirle un collar y una correa para que no se le escapase.

\- ¿Cuánto le debo señor?

\- Son… son ocho con cincuenta…

\- Tome, guarde el cambio.- Le dio un billete de diez dólares y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo tras el rumbo del peli azul quien ahora se encontraba sobre las azoteas de los edificios correteando quien sabe que son sus cuatro patas, ella solo rogaba porque no se cayera y tuviera que llevarlo al hospital también. - ¡Grimmjow! ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡Espérame!- Le gritaba la chica desde abajo. Tratando de correr a su mismo ritmo evitando chocarse con todo el que se le atravesara.

El peli azul ni se inmutaba, parecía no escuchar las órdenes de la peli verde quien venía tras él, sólo estaba concentrado en agarrar a su presa fuese como fuese, saltó uno, dos, tres edificios, agarró un atajo por entre una pila de ladrillos en forma de caseta que de seguro era donde se guardaban objetos de aseo y cosas olvidadas pero finalmente al dar un brinco con todo su impulso logró abalanzarse sobre lo que perseguía y agarrarlo del pescuezo para que no tuviera escapatoria alguna, lo tenía entre sus manos.

\- Así que… nos volvemos a ver ¿eh? – Decía con sonrisa sádica y mirada perversa, como si estuviera a punto de hacerle las peores torturas y atrocidades al indefenso gatito de pelaje negro y ojos esmeralda que tenía atrapado en sus "garras".

* * *

 **Bueeeeno mis queridos y queridas, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Creo que en este episodio morbosearon mucho a mi Grimmy y ya me estaba poniendo celosa xD**

 **¿Qué piropo les lanzarían ustedes chicas si lo vieran en la calle? Creo que yo le chiflaría jejejeje o me pongo idiota y roja como tomate y no le digo nada (o´ω｀o) jejejeje**

 **Pero bueno ¿que tal les pareció? ¿like o dislike? ¿aprobado o desaprobado? xD Esperaré sus bellos y zukulemtos reeebius cargados de amor ( ́◕ε ◕`)**

 **Hasta la próxima! ＼(^-^)／**


	6. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

Hola! queridos y queridas.

Abro este espacio para comunicarme con ustedes ya que no es posible de otra manera, claramente esto se publicará como un "capítulo" pero después lo eliminaré.

A mi en lo personal no me gusta que un autor al cual estoy siguiendo por medio de una o más historias desaparezca por largos periodos de tiempo sin dar señales de vida así que ya saben lo que dicen "no hagas a los demás lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran" y por ello es que escribo estas palabras para darles señales de vida de mi persona xD

Como podrán suponer la universidad me tiene ahogada de tanto trabajo y hay que recalcar que la presión que te ponen encima es tanta que no tienes tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no sean los malditos trabajos finales :'v por ende no he tenido tiempo de escribir NADA, o bueno, mas o menos tengo unas 300 palabras del nuevo cap. de "gato y medio" que es lo mismo que nada, y de "un mismo destino" tengo cero palabras escritas, todas las ideas están en mi cabecita pero no hay tiempo de plasmarlas en el compu :S

Ya para terminar os anuncio que el 25 de este mes (noviembre) me liberaré de mis estudios y saldré a vacaciones :'D por lo que tendrán capítulos nuevos para la siguiente semana, se los aseguro :3

No siendo más por ahora espero que sean pacientes con esto, como lo digo en cada capítulo que subo: NO ABANDONARÉ LAS HISTORIAS aunque me tome 100 años terminarlas xD

Los amo y nos veremos en las siguientes 3 semanas :'B


End file.
